Le retour du Général de Brigade Mustang
by Lara Timquogni
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! ça commence pendant le film, quand ed s'apprête à repartir dans notre monde ! royai, ENJOY ! Chap 9 ! Complete !
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma nouvelle fic ! _

_Tout d'abord, à mon grand désespoir, les persos ne m'appartiennent, sauf, roy mais dans mes rêves, et encore, je le partage avec Serleena lol !_

_Pour lire cette fic, il faut avoir vu le film (et par conséquent, l'animé). En fait, j'ai été déçue par le fait qu'on voie si peu Roy et son équipe dans le film ; de plus, on sait pas cmt roy s'y prend pr envoyer al dans notre monde et pour détruire la Porte (on sait pas non plus pur ed, me direz-vous !), donc voilà !_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Alors qu'Edward s'enfonçait dans la fusée, Alphonse hurlait avec toute la force du désespoir de perdre à nouveau son frère :

- Nii-san! Nii-san! NII-SAAAN!!!!

A présent, Ed et la fusée s'éloignaient et Alphonse pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de Roy Mustang. Celui-ci avait déjà compris ce qu'il se passait réellement et commençait à imaginer un moyen d'obéir à Edward tout en réunissant les deux frères.

Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Edward, Roy savait qu'il aimait son frère plus que tout au monde mais qu'il savait très bien cacher ses sentiments, tout comme lui. De plus, l'ex-colonel admirait le jeune Fullmetal, puisque ce dernier étant plus jeune que lorsque lui-même était devenu alchimiste d'Etat, il n'avait déjà qu'un souci : protéger son pays et ses habitants. Sa maturité à dix-huit ans était impressionnante.

Quand les sanglots d'Al commencèrent à se calmer, Roy le prit par la main et ils revinrent rapidement sur terre grâce à l'alchimie d'Alphonse. Alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin vers la terre ferme, Alphonse eut un semblant de vertige et des images filèrent devant ses yeux. Cela dura le temps qu'ils mirent pour redescendre.

En se redressant, Roy remarqua l'air surpris et rêveur d'Alphonse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je viens de retrouver mes souvenirs…

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, en redescendant, j'ai retrouvé la partie de ma mémoire que j'avais oubliée.

- Tant mieux, mon grand !

Ils se levèrent puis se mirent à courir vers la ville enterrée. En passant devant l'ancienne équipe du colonel Mustang qui commençait à « ranger » la ville, Roy cria :

- Hawkeye ! Suivez-nous, on aura sûrement besoin de vous !

Riza ne chercha pas à comprendre et se mit elle aussi à courir.

Pendant ce temps, Edward cherchait à piloter la fusée sans trop de problèmes. Pour le moment, il faisait des loopings vertigineux mais s'accrochait au manche de pilotage, déterminé.

Alors que Roy, Al et Riza arrivaient à la vielle cité, Edward atterrit lourdement, le nez de la fusée dans le sol, à cent mètres de nos trois compères. Ne faisant ni une ni deux, Roy empoigna Alphonse et courut à la fusée. Il ôta le casque de la première armure qui lui tomba sous la main.

- Vite ! Entre là-dedans ! chuchota-t-il de façon à ce qu'Ed n'entende rien.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Al, perdu.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux laisser partir ton frère ! Ca fait deux ans que tu le cherches sans relâche, et tu veux le laisser repartir alors que tu viens tout juste de le retrouver, laisser passer l'unique chance de rester avec lui ?

Alphonse était abasourdi par l'attitude de Roy ; il n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours voulu aider et protéger les deux frères. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, la fusée n'allait pas tarder à redémarrer. Alphonse entra dans l'armure, remercia très chaleureusement Mustang et ferma l'armure tandis que Roy retournait auprès de Riza, qui tirait sur les dernières armures qui traînaient.

Dès que la fusée eut décollé, Roy ajusta ses gants. C'est avec un énorme pincement au cœur qu'il claque des doigts pour faire exploser la Porte. Alors que les flammes laissaient place à la fumée, Roy dit :

- Edward, Alphonse, adieu !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit Riza lui sourire en disant :

- Bon retour à Central !

Il lui répondit par un sourire très… royesque.

- Excusez-moi pour ce que je vais faire ! reprit-elle.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras sans plus de cérémonie et lui dit :

- Vous nous avez tellement manqué !

Roy lui rendit son étreinte et répondit :

- C'est parce que vous tous avez toujours été là pour moi que je suis revenu.

Leur étreinte dura encore quelques instants puis ils repartirent, non sans une dernière pensée pour les frères Elric et un dernier regard à l'endroit où se tenait la Porte quelques minutes plus tôt.

A Central, le QG avait été peu touché, contrairement au reste de la ville. Il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi. Tous les militaires furent convoqués dans la cour, le chef du Parlement ayant une annonce à faire. Celle-ci consistait à disséminer les différentes équipes dans tous les quartiers de Central pour remettre la ville en état. Celle de Roy avait le quartier le plus endommagé de la ville, mais avant de s'y rendre, Roy fut convoqué par le Parlement. Il confia la direction de l'équipe à Riza jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait fini avec le Parlement.

Roy se rendit donc au Parlement et fut vite introduit dans la salle du conseil. On le mena dans la tribune des invités, face à celle du Chef du Parlement. Celui-ci prit la parole :

- Caporal Mustang, vous avez demandé il y a deux ans à être dégradé au rang de caporal. Cependant, considérant vos actions passées, votre courage, votre loyauté, vos envies et la fidélité de vos anciens subordonnées, sans oublier votre retour aujourd'hui qui nous a permis d'en finir avec bon nombre de ces armures, nous vous proposons de regagner votre ancien rang, celui de Général de Brigade. Acceptez-vous notre proposition ?

- Je suis honoré d'une telle proposition et puisque plusieurs personnes me demandent de revenir et de rester, je ne peux qu'accepter, déclara Roy, souriant.

La salle fut vite emplie de cris de satisfaction et d'applaudissements. Au milieu de ce brouhaha, Roy parvint à entendre ces mots que le Chef lui adressait :

- Heureux de vous revoir à Central, Général !

Roy rejoignit son équipe, rayonnant et participa activement à la restauration du quartier. Son alchimie (pas celle du feu) fut très utile, à un tel point que le quartier paraissait neuf à la fin de la journée.

Roy et son équipe rentrèrent épuisés mais heureux au QG. Une des hôtesses d'accueil du QG conduisit Roy à ses nouveaux appartements, ceux qui ne pouvaient être attribués qu'à un Général de Brigade.

Il était revenu très discrètement à Central, habillé en civil et logeant dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il passa donc récupérer ses affaires à l'hôtel qui, par chance, n'avait pas été trop touché par l'invasion et paya la note.

Son logement était composé d'une salle de séjour assez vaste, une petite cuisine trônant dans un coin, une grande chambre et d'une salle de bains, assez petite mais jolie. Bref, il avait tout le confort nécessaire.

Alors qu'il finissait de ranger ses affaires, le téléphone sonna.

- Général de Brigade Mustang ? Ici Falman. Nous allons fêter votre retour avec l'équipe dans un bon restaurant. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

- Bien évidemment, Falman ! A quelle… ?

- Rendez-vous à sept heures et demie dans le parking du QG ! lança Falman, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

Tous deux raccrochèrent puis Roy passa dans la salle de bains, pour se préparer.

A l'heure dite, il fut dans le parking. Il portait un costume bleu marine et une chemise blanche. Havoc portait un pantalon beige et une chemise noire entrouverte. Fuery était vêtu d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un blouson. Falman avait sorti un costume gris et un col roulé noir (comme dans l'épisode de l'entrepôt 13, vous voyez ?), Breda était boudiné par un pantalon kaki et un tee-shirt jaune pâle. Il ne manquait plus que Riza. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas longue à arriver. Pour fêter le retour de l'homme le plus important de sa vie, elle avait sorti le grand jeu : elle portait une robe noire qui laissait deviner ses formes sans être moulante ou provocante, des sandales noires, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une demi-queue, son maquillage discret mettait parfaitement en valeur son visage, et une étole en soie bleue tombait au creux de ses coudes.

Ses collègues étaient bouche bée en la voyant si féminine et si belle, malgré la grande simplicité de sa tenue. Roy, Breda et Falman montèrent dans un voiture, Riza, Havoc et Fuery dans une autre. Le restaurant n'était qu'à un quart d'heure en voiture.

Le dîner fut joyeux, assez copieux et généreusement arrosé d'alcools en tous genres. Riza fit attention à ne pas boire trop, contrairement à ces messieurs, connaissant et respectant sa limite. Elle savait très bien que si elle buvait trop, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de céder aux avances d'un Roy bourré.

- Il n'a pas changé, songea-t-elle.

Non, il n'avait pas changé et c'était pour cela que ses sentiments pour lui revinrent en elle comme les vagues à la marée montante. Cet homme brun, borgne certes, beau parleur, dragueur, mais beau, au cœur d'or, fidèle à ses convictions, ambitieux, elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Elle et Fuery n'ayant pas trop bu, ils se chargèrent de ramener tout ce beau petit monde au QG faire un bon dodo. Tous se couchèrent plus ou moins saouls, mais tous étaient heureux ce soir-là.

A suivre…

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? faut que je continue ? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Vu le nombre de reviews pour le premier chap, jvous ai vite fait le chap 2 ! Contente que ça vous plaise !_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour l'équipe de Roy, avec gueule de bois plus ou moins carabinée à l'appui, mais la motivation pour recommencer à travailler sous les ordres du Général de Brigade Mustang était plus forte.

Riza, elle, n'avait pas eu trop de mal à se réveiller et se lever. Elle savait que ses collègues n'arriveraient pas tout de suite au bureau ; elle s'y rendit donc. Le bureau qu'elle et l'équipe de Roy occupaient était petit, du fait que le chef de l'équipe n'était que lieutenant. En effet, pendant l'absence de Roy, Riza s'était vue attribuer la tête de l'équipe. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous sous la direction d'un général de brigade, ils allaient passer dans des locaux plus grands. D'autres changements allaient venir, mais Riza les avait oubliés.

En entrant, elle trouva sur son bureau une lettre destinée à son équipe. Cette lettre donnait l'emplacement des locaux qui leur étaient dorénavant attribués. Ces locaux se trouvaient à l'étage supérieur, dans l'aile opposée. Riza chargea donc ses affaires dans un carton, laissa la lettre en évidence pour que ses collègues la trouvent sans avoir à la chercher et partit vers les nouveaux locaux.

Ceux-ci étaient composés de deux pièces adjacentes, de taille respectable. La première pièce était occupée par quatre tables de taille moyenne, une armoire vide pour les dossiers, et des toilettes réservées à l'équipe. Dans la seconde pièce se trouvaient deux bureaux et deux canapés en cuir marron.

Riza préféra attendre ses collègues avant de choisir son bureau, bien qu'ayant un grand penchant pour celui se trouvant dans la deuxième pièce. Elle retourna aux anciens locaux pour déménager les dossiers et croisa Fuery.

- Bonjour, mon lieutenant ! fit-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Bonjour, sergent-chef. Je vois que vous êtes plus matinal que les autres zigotos !

- C'est-à-dire que, comme vous, je connais mes limites en alcool et je les respecte.

Tous deux sourirent, puis Riza mit Fuery au courant des changements de locaux. Il débarrassa son bureau et suivit Riza. Ensuite, pendant une bonne demi-heure, ce ne fut qu'aller et retours entre anciens et nouveaux locaux pour la tireuse d'élite et le gentil sergent. Alors qu'ils revenaient dans les anciens locaux pour un nouveau chargement, ils trouvèrent Mustang, appuyé à son bureau, une lettre à la main.

- Bonjour, Hawkeye, Fuery ! Lieutenant, vous tombez bien. Lisez cela ! fit-il en tendant la lettre à Riza.

La missive spéculait :

« Général de Brigade Mustang,

Votre grade vous permet de bénéficier de nouveaux locaux, situés dans l'aile II, troisième étage, couloir B, locaux 6. Outre ces locaux, votre position exige que vous ayez une secrétaire, choisie par le Parlement. Votre secrétaire sera le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, qui gardera ses fonctions de garde du corps à vos côtés.

Veuillez agréez, Général,… »

Riza ne lut pas la fin, elle ne connaissait que trop bien les formules de politesse. C'est en voyant le sourire de Mustang qu'elle comprit tout : secrétaire, bureau dans la même salle que le général de brigade et surtout… son horreur… et le rêve de Mustang… : les secrétaires sont obligées de porter l'uniforme féminin au QG… une jupe… qui arrive au-dessus des genoux…

- Bien, je vais aller chercher mon nouvel uniforme au département des fournitures. Messieurs, pouvez-vous vous charger du déménagement des dossiers sans mon aide ?

- Sans problème, Hawkeye, dit Roy.

- Moi de même, lieutenant, fit Fuery.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure ! fit la jeune femme en sortant du bureau.

Une heure plus tard, Havoc, Breda et Falman étaient arrivés, le déménagement était fini, l'installation se finissait, Mustang et Fuery n'avaient rien dit quant à la nomination de Riza en tant que secrétaire de Mustang, celui-ci voulant voir les réactions des autres.

En parlant du loup, …

Alors que Havoc sortait un dossier d'un carton, celui-ci n'eut pas de meilleure idée que de s'ouvrir et s'éparpiller devant la porte du bureau. Havoc s'agenouilla pour ramasser les feuilles éparses, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Notre lieutenant releva la tête et ses yeux atterrirent sur deux escarpins noirs classiques, son regard remonta le long des jambes roses au galbe parfait, il trouva le début d'une jupe trop tôt à son goût. Sa tête se transforma alors en ascenseur : on descend, on monte, on redescend le long des jambes, frôlant un saignement du nez.

La jeune femme à qui appartenaient ces jambes prit la parole :

- Lieutenant Havoc, je peux rentrer ?

L'interpellé remonta alors jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme : Riza Hawkeye. Il se releva en bafouillant des mots tels que « maladresse », « dossier », « rangement » puis se retourna vers les autres pour les voir aussi tourmentés que lui par la tenue de Riza. Tous étaient bouche bée, même Fuery et Mustang, pourtant prévenus. Riza continua :

- Général, vous leur avez dit ?

- Dit quoi ? fit Breda, en revenant difficilement sur terre.

- Que je suis sa secrétaire, dès aujourd'hui.

« Veinard ! » fut la pensée commune aux quatre subordonnés mâles de Roy. Sentant que la concentration de ses collègues virait du mauvais côté, elle se baissa et prit une boîte, qu'elle avait posé pour ouvrir la porte, une boîte qui fit vaciller Mustang : la boîte contenait les dossiers du jour.

- Bon, au travail, général ! fit-elle en entrant dans son bureau.

La porte se referma sur les deux militaires, laissant le reste de l'équipe déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter davantage du spectacle des jambes de Riza.

Comme il n'y avait pas trop de dossiers, et histoire de repartir sur de bonnes bases, Roy se mit rapidement au travail, essayant de ne pas lever les yeux (enfin, l'œil…) sur Riza, ou plutôt, sur ses jambes. Qui aurait cru que la femme la plus flippante de l'armée aurait une aussi belle paire de guibolles ?

Riza s'assit à son bureau calmement. Dans la pièce, le bureau de Roy était face à la porte, les canapés situés de part et d'autre d'une allée allant du bureau à la porte, le bureau de Riza se trouvant à gauche de la même porte. Les bureaux étaient composés de deux empilages de tiroirs, sur lesquels reposait une grande planche, mais aucune planche ne reliait les deux empilements de tiroirs ; autrement dit, Roy avait une pleine vue sur les jambes croisées de Riza.

Les deux premiers dossiers traités par Roy se passèrent sans trop de problèmes, mais quand il prit le troisième (et avant-dernier) de la pile, son regard tomba sur les jambes de Riza penchée sérieusement sur un dossier. Il eut tant de mal à détacher son regard d'une telle vue qu'il ne réalisa pas que Riza se levait. Ni qu'elle s'approchait de son bureau. Ni qu'elle s'arrêta pour prendre les dossiers qu'il avait finis et qu'elle remarquait son regard perdu sur son corps mis en valeur par l'uniforme. Il crut rêver lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle prit son menton entre ses doigts en passant un bras autour de son cou en disant :

- Vous avez droit à une récompense, général.

… et en faisant rouler le mot « général » dans sa bouche, que Roy se perdit dans ses fantasmes. Il la voyait déjà s'asseoir sur le bureau, approchant le siège sur lequel il était assis avec ses pieds, le tout avec un regard sensuel.

Malheureusement pour lui, Riza se leva et lui dit :

- Vous pouvez avoir une pause avant de vous y remettre !

Roy fut forcé de redescendre sur terre, ou plutôt de faire un saut dans le vide sans parachute, ni quoi que ce soit pour amortir sa chute. Il sortit pour se rendre aux vestiaires, où il pourrait boire un café et aller aux toilettes. Il n'y avait personne dans les vestiaires lorsqu'il arriva, mais deux soldats arrivèrent pendant qu'il était aux toilettes. De l'autre côté de la porte, Roy entendit parfaitement la conversation des deux hommes :

- T'es au courant que Mustang est de retour à Central ?

- Qui ne le sait pas ! Le bruit a vite couru en ville qu'il avait même retrouvé son grade de Général de Brigade.

- Oh merde, pensa Roy, toutes les femmes de la ville vont me sauter dessus dès que je mettrai le nez dehors ! C'est pas pour me déplaire, mais j'en ai assez de ces aventures sans lendemain ! J'ai trente et un ans, il est temps de m'installer et de me marier. Le problème étant que je sais qui je veux épouser mais que je ne peux pas…

Roy reprit le cours de la conversation entre les deux hommes ; ils en étaient à présent à parler de sa secrétaire.

- Dis donc, t'as vu qui est sa secrétaire ?

- Non. C'est qui, la veinarde ?

- C'est Hawkeye.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'étais juste après elle au département des fournitures, et je l'ai vue quand elle est sortie. Mon gars, je te le dis : elle va vite devenir le fantasme de tous les hommes du QG !

- Hein ?

- Elle a de ces jambes… !

Là, Roy vit rouge, se rhabilla, tira la chasse d'eau et sortit. Les deux soldats se tendirent en le voyant mais eurent le réflexe du garde à vous. En buvant son café avec eux, Roy fut mis au courant de quelques changements dans l'armée durant son absence.

Vers dix heures et demie, Mustang revint dans son bureau, en passant au préalable dans le bureau de ses subordonnés qui le regardaient toujours avec le même regard envieux. En s'asseyant à son bureau, il découvrit la nouvelle pile de dossiers. Il y jeta un regard quelque peu blasé, mais afficha un air plus satisfait en voyant Riza s'approcher de son bureau.

- Mon Général, voici votre programme d'aujourd'hui. Je vous ai organisé une pile de dossiers, classés du plus urgent au moins pressant. Vous avez trois dossiers à traiter d'ici ce soir, et le nouveau règlement à lire. Je vous l'ai mis sur le dessus de la pile, puisque vous devez l'avoir lu le plus vite possible. Le règlement a été changé peu après votre départ, vous n'en avez donc pas eu connaissance dans le nord, et je me suis permise de vous signaler les changements au crayon, afin que vous puissiez gagner du temps.

- Je vous remercie, Hawkeye. Si vous êtes aussi aimable et efficace chaque jour, cela pourrait devenir un plaisir de travailler avec vous comme secrétaire.

Riza lui sourit brièvement puis retourna à son bureau. Le beau borgne grava ce sourire dans sa mémoire puis se lança dans la lecture de ce pavé communément appelé règlement. N'ayant pas mis le nez dedans depuis son engagement, il le lut attentivement, afin de trouver quelques petits trucs qu'il pourrait transformer en avantages.

En le voyant aussi concentré sur sa lecture, Riza se demanda s'il s'agissait du même Roy Mustang qu'il y a deux ans : dragueur, flemmard, fêtard, ambitieux. Peut-être voulait-il simplement repartir sous de bonnes bases !

Alors qu'il était toujours en pleine lecture, le téléphone sonna. Celui-ci se trouvant sur le bureau de Riza, en tant que secrétaire, elle répondit avec cette phrase qu'elle serait souvent amenée à dire désormais :

- Bureau du Général de Brigade Mustang. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye à l'appareil !

- Un appel de l'extérieur pour le Général, lui dit l'hôtesse.

- Passez-le moi.

- Je vous passe sa secrétaire, fit l'hôtesse à la personne qui demandait Roy.

Une fois en contact avec Riza, la personne appelant dit d'une petite voix :

- Bonjour, madame. Serait-il possible de parler au Général de Brigade Mustang, s'il vous plaît ?

- Je vais voir.

Riza écarta le combiné de son oreille puis s'adressa à son supérieur :

- Général, votre succès auprès des femmes n'a pas tardé à revenir. Voici la première qui veut vous parler.

- Lieutenant, je suis en plein travail. Je ne la prendrai pas, ni elle, ni aucune autre.

Riza et la femme à l'autre bout du fil furent abasourdies par cette réaction. Roy Mustang, le séducteur de Central, le cœur d'artichaut d'Amestris, refusait de parler à une de ses prétendantes ?!

Hawkeye envoya gentiment paître la jeune femme puis raccrocha.

- Finalement, il a quand même changé, pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, elle n'en revenait pas de ce changement, elle découvrait un autre Roy Mustang qu'elle aimait de plus en plus. Décidément, travailler avec lui tous les jours pourrait être difficile si elle en tombait de plus en plus amoureuse !

De son côté, Roy avançait dans sa lecture. Lecture qui devenait rasante au fil des pages. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un alinéa qui représentait le plus important des changements :

celui des relations entre militaires.

L'alinéa en question disait :

« Bien conscients que les militaires sont des êtres humains avant tout, nous, le Parlement, savons qu'on ne peut pas renoncer à ses sentiments. Ainsi, les relations d'amitié entre soldats sont toujours autorisées, mais seules les relations amoureuses sérieuses seront tolérées dans le cadre de l'armée, tous grades confondus. Autrement dit, toute relation pouvant être qualifiée de « passade » est prohibée. »

Roy relut le paragraphe un bonne dizaine de fois, avant de comprendre que finalement, plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'épouser la femme qu'il aimait. Si ce n'est qu'il ne connaissait pas les sentiments de cette femme à son égard !

C'est avec un grand sourire non dissimulé qu'il inscrivit « Lu et approuvé », qu'il signa à la fin du règlement et qu'il rendit le document à Riza, chargée de transmettre tous les dossiers au département administratif.

A suivre…

Ouf, j'ai du mal côté inspi pour cette fic ! bien sûr ya du royai, vous vous en doutez, mais y'aura pas que ça, mais je sais pas vraiment quoi mettre d'autre.

N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées dans vos reviews ! De mon côté, je continue d'explorer les différentes sources d'inspi qui sont à ma disposition.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben voilà la suite ! j'ai oublié de dire q les persos de fma sont malheureusement pas à moi (j'ai beau supplié hiromu arakawa ne serait-ce que de me prêter ed et roy, ya rien à faire !).

Régalez-vous avec ce chap tout nouveau tout chaud ! j'adore cette chanson de shania twain en ce moment, et ça m'a bien inspirée, d'ailleurs ! lol

_Chapitre 3 :_

Une semaine après avoir été promue secrétaire de Mustang, Riza avait bien compris qu'il avait changé : à l'heure au bureau et dans ses dossiers, jamais à rechigner pour s'en occuper…

_I'm going out tonight - I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise – really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions – make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_No, I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman _

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_

Ce soir-là, Riza rentra chez elle, non sans avoir été sifflée plusieurs fois sur le trajet à cause de sa tenue. Cela ne la dérangeait pas puisqu'elle avait envie de se sentir plus femme depuis le retour de l'homme de sa vie. En entrant, elle retira ses chaussures et sa veste et caressa son chien. Le téléphone sonna :

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, j'écoute !

- Hey, Riza ! C'est Lucy ! s'écria une voix enjouée.

- Hey, comment ça va, ma belle ? répondit la militaire sur le même ton.

- Génial ! Dis, avec les filles, on a appris que t'es devenue la secrétaire de Mustang…

- Les rumeurs vont vite, on dirait ! plaisanta Riza.

- Exact, on aimerait fêter ça, donc ce soir, on va en boîte, ok ?

Se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec ses trois meilleures amies depuis un bail, la tireuse d'élite n'hésita pas.

- OK !

- Bon, on passe te prendre au QG dans une heure, ça te va ?

- Parfait !

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy – forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts – short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild – yeah, doin' in the style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action – feel the attraction_

_Color my hair – do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free – yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman_

Excitée à l'idée de sortir et de revoir ses amies, Riza se changea vite et mangea sans oublier la pâtée de Black Hayate qui la regardait d'un air ahuri (pour un chien !).

De son côté, Roy commençait à retrouver l'envie d'aller draguer, le meilleur endroit pour cela étant une boîte de nuit. Après son travail, il dîna tranquillement et sortit sa tenue de dragueur pro : pantalon noir et chemise bordeaux entrouverte et le col relevé (ndla : encore merci pour cette photo, serleena, je l'adore (et toi aussi, d'ailleurs !)). Il sortit en direction du parking du QG et entra dans sa voiture.

_The girls need a break – tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance – we only wanna dance _

_We're gonna let our hair hang out_

_The best thing about being a woman _

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_

(ndla : pour la scène qui suit, je vous prie d'oublier Shania twain et d'imaginer qu'ils passent buttons des pussycat dolls dans la boîte) En arrivant dans sa boîte habituelle, Roy entra discrètement et se rendit au bar, un peu surélevé par rapport à la piste de danse. Il commanda un alcool léger puis scruta la piste de danse pour trouver sa cible du jour. Mais difficile de voir dans la masse mouvante à ses pieds ! Il porta donc son regard sur les trois podiums.

Sur le premier se trouvait un homme occupé à séduire les femmes à ses pieds à l'aide de son corps.

- C'est pas avec son corps qu'on séduit une femme ! pensa Roy.

Sur le second, de la même taille que le premier, se trouvait un couple dont les mouvements étaient… plus que suggestifs.

- Ils feraient mieux de se trouver un lit avant de se faire jeter dehors pour comportement indécent.

D'ailleurs, un gorille au pied du podium les priait de descendre.

Sur le dernier podium, le plus grand, se trémoussaient, non, s'éclataient quatre jeunes femmes. Notre séducteur préféré se régala du spectacle. Le podium n'étant qu'à trois mètres de lui, il pouvait aisément dévisager ces demoiselles. Son regard s'attarda sur l'une d'elles, de dos. Elle portait des chaussures noires plates, un pantacourt noir, un dos-nu noir et se cheveux blonds lâchés étaient retenus par deux petites pinces sur les côtés. Une ceinture en argent accentuait les mouvements de ses hanches qui hypnotisaient Roy.

- Poupée, ce soir, t'es pour moi ! se dit Roy.

Il vida son verre, descendit sur la piste en commençant à bouger puis monta sur le podium. Il dansa brièvement avec les trois autres filles et arriva enfin à l'objet de son désir. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos et continuait à se déhancher sur la musique sensuelle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se colla à elle. La jeune femme marqua un temps d'hésitation puis ils calquèrent leurs mouvements de hanches. La cavalière de Roy se montra bientôt moins timide et passa sa main fraîche dans le cou de Mustang. Ce geste le fit frissonner de tous ses membres. Soudain, la jeune femme se dégagea de ses mains pour se retourner.

- Hawkeye ?

- Général ?

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy – forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts – short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild – yeah, doin' in the style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action – feel the attraction_

_Color my hair – do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free – yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman_

Bien que surprise, ils continuèrent à danser, très sensuellement. Bientôt, ils eurent besoin d'aller boire ; ils se rendirent donc au bar, laissant d'autres dieux de la danse envahir le podium.

- J'ignorais que vous saviez être aussi sexy, lieutenant.

- Je vous en prie, on est pas au bureau, laissons tomber les grades !

- D'accord, Riza !

Visiblement, l'alcool, quoique léger, commençait à faire effet sur nos deux protagonistes.

- Pour répondre à votre remarque, je dirais que vous ignorez encore bon nombre de choses sur moi, Roy !

- Tout comme vous !

Ils discutèrent ainsi quelque temps puis :

- Bon, fit Riza, je n'aimerais pas arriver en retard ou la tête dans le cul demain, je rentre.

- Ben dites-moi, l'alcool vous délie bien la langue, Riza. Je vais rentrer, moi aussi ; puis-je vous raccompagner ?

Bien que l'alcool leur fasse de l'effet, ils étaient encore assez sobres pour se retenir de se tutoyer, désireux de garder une relation professionnelle, tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas si construire sa vie avec l'autre était possible.

Ils rentrèrent au QG et montèrent les escaliers menant aux appartement ensemble. Arrivés à l'étage de Riza, il fut l'heure de se séparer pour quelques heures. Sans savoir pourquoi, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent au coin de la bouche. Le contact des lèvres chaudes et douces de l'autre leur donna l'envie d'approfondir ce baiser mais une alarme retentit dans leurs têtes. Brisant le baiser, Riza s'enfuit vers son logement.

Le lendemain matin, Mustang arriva peu après Hawkeye au bureau. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Riza se leva et fit le salut militaire en entendant que Roy lui dise : « Bonjour, lieutenant ! ». Mais, un peu dans le brouillard, il se contenta de marmonner un vague :

- Bonjour…

Il s'assit à son bureau et prit le premier dossier de la pile, peu élevée. Cependant, se concentrer avec les jambes de Riza lui rappelant la soirée de la veille et surtout leur baiser était plus que difficile. Lorsque Riza sortit de la pièce, il se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à parler tout seul :

- Raah mais reprends-toi, Roy, bon sang ! Oublie cette soirée et arrête de voir Riza comme une femme !

Il semblait avoir oublié que ces subordonnés étaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Ceux-ci avaient justement entendu les paroles du général. Breda sortit un carnet d'un des tiroirs de son bureau ; il tourna quelques pages puis s'arrêta :

- Bon, Havoc et Falman, vous nous devez dix mille cenz chacun à Fuery et moi concernant le pari sur les sentiments du boss.

Les quatre zigotos avaient grillé depuis longtemps les sentiments de Riza, malgré son attitude stricte et professionnelle ; restait à savoir si ça pouvait marcher entre eux ! D'après le règlement, oui, mais les hommes et les femmes sont si compliqués !

Quelques instants après un échange de billets, Riza revint avec deux cafés et une enveloppe bleue.

- Ca sent la mission !

- Chic ! On va retrouver le terrain !

- Sortez les flingues !

- Oh non, pas ça !

Ce furent les réactions respectives de Falman, Breda, Havoc et Fuery.

Riza entra dans le bureau qu'elle partageait avec son supérieur. Celui-ci ne leva pas la tête, tentant d'enfermer ses sentiments dans un coffre-fort. Malheureusement, Hawkeye vint droit à son bureau et tendit un café au Flame Alchemist.

- Général, je me suis permise de vous apporter un café pour accompagner votre ordre de mission.

Les deux mots qui plaisaient à Roy étaient tombés : « café » et « mission ». Il leva les yeux sur la main qui lui tendait la tasse et l'enveloppe. En arrière-plan, il remarqua que Riza avait déjà enfilé son pantalon et ses bottes. Bref, elle était prête à partir. Ravi d'avoir enfin de quoi se changer les idées, Mustang se mit à siroter son café tout en lisant l'ordre de mission. Il s'agissait d'une affaire qui durait depuis un mois : un homme ou une femme qui enlevait des chiens et les tuaient pour ensuite vendre leurs peaux comme fourrure. On venait de localiser le lieu où il opérait : un petit entrepôt abandonné non loin du QG. Alors que tous deux finissaient leur café, Roy et Riza prirent leurs armes respectives et sortirent du bureau. D'un claquement de doigts (sans gants !), Roy entraîna les quatre zozos à sa suite. Ils s'entassèrent dans une voiture, Riza au volant. Sur le trajet, Mustang expliqua la mission et répartit les tâches :

- Fuery, Falman, vous faîtes le guet. Havoc, Hawkeye et Breda, vous me couvrez pendant que je vais cueillir le gugus.

Hawkeye se gara à une centaine de mètres de l'entrepôt. Tous les six allèrent à l'entrée. Par une fenêtre, Breda remarqua une personne dans un bureau, occupée à écrire mais la personne était trop éloignée et la vitre était trop sale pour pouvoir dire si c'était un homme ou une femme. Pendant que Fuery et Falman faisaient le guet, Roy entra doucement dans l'entrepôt baigné dans l'obscurité, les trois autres se glissant dans l'ombre et s'éparpillant dans l'entrepôt pour le couvrir. Une main dans une poche, Roy s'avançait vers le bureau. Son entrée avait été discrète, aussi la personne ne l'avait pas remarqué. Roy remarqua une cigarette qui se consumait dans un cendrier ; il claqua des doigts et la fit brûler, attirant ainsi l'attention de la personne qui le regardait, l'air sévère.

- En général, on frappe avant d'entrer ! lâcha-t-il.

- La politesse n'est pas mon fort, répondit Roy. Vous êtes le Tondeur ?

- C'est ainsi que les militaires et les journaux m'ont surnommé. Je vois que vous êtes militaire vous-même et je suppose que vous êtes ici pour m'arrêter. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

Il frappa dans ses mains et les lampes de l'entrepôt s'allumèrent. Dix hommes armés situés sur le chemin à mi-hauteur entre le sol et le plafond furent ainsi visibles. Havoc, Breda et Hawkeye, tapis dans l'ombre, attendaient le début des hostilités, arme au poing.

Un des hommes remarqua Breda et tira à proximité pour le surprendre. En face de lui, Riza avait vu l'homme viser et le tua. Pendant que les trois militaires faisaient leur carnage, Mustang et le Tondeur se mirent à l'abri. Une fois le massacre fini, Roy chercha des yeux (enfin, de l'œil) le Tondeur qu'il était censé ramener au QG, mort ou vif. Il se leva et, sans bouger de sa place, balaya l'entrepôt du regard. Introuvable ! Pas étonnant puisque le criminel était derrière lui, un poignard à la main, prêt à le frapper. Il eut le malheur de marche dans une flaque d'eau, ce que Riza entendit à temps pour tendre son arme et tirer sur le Tondeur. La balle frôla la tempe gauche de Roy et s'incrusta entre les deux yeux du Tondeur.

D'abord sous le choc d'avoir vu Riza tirer vers lui puis d'avoir entendu la balle siffler à son oreille, Roy se baissa pour constater que le Tondeur était morte. Oui, morte… Bien que portant les cheveux courts et des vêtement d'hommes, on pouvait deviner sans problème la poitrine d'une femme dans la force de l'âge.

En rejoignant Mustang et le cadavre, Havoc vit un tissu noir non loin du général ; il le ramassa : c'était le bandeau qui cachait l'œil de Roy. Il leva la tête vers lui, le bandeau en main, Roy toujours agenouillé à côté du cadavre encore chaud, alors que Hawkeye et Breda le rejoignaient.

- Général,… souffla-t-il.

- Oui, Havoc ? fit Mustang en se tournant vers lui. Un air abasourdi apparut rapidement sur le visage des trois subordonnés.

A suivre

Je sais, je coupe à un moment où il faudrait pas ! mais bon, au moins je finis ce chap avec un idée de départ pour le prochain.

Concernant « un jeu de piste pas comme les autres », je suis désolée de vous faire attendre autant mais, n'ayant aucune idée de l'organisation d'un mariage, je fais comme je peux ! je suis d'ores et déjà en mesure de vous dire que ce chap sera long, très long.

Bon, à vous de vous exprimer !


	4. Chapter 4

Pour commencer, bonne année et tous mes vœux de bonheur et de réussite à tous !

Voici la suite ! Le mystère du bandeau va enfin être révélé !

Malheureusement, il n'y rien qui ressemblait à Fullmetal Alchemist pour moi sous le sapin à Noël !

_Chapitre 4 :_

- Oui, Havoc ? fit Mustang en se tournant vers lui. Un air abasourdi apparut rapidement sur le visage des trois subordonnés.

- Général, votre bandeau… hasarda Havoc en tendant ledit bandeau à son supérieur.

Roy réalisa que son œil gauche n'était plus protégé par son bandeau. Ses subordonnés pouvaient donc parfaitement voir un œil en apparence intact, un air toujours aussi décidé et imposant tout en restant diablement séduisant, selon Riza, sur la pupille et une cicatrice rouge à l'extrémité de l'œil. Roy comprit la cause de l'abasourdissement de ses subordonnés et dit :

- Je suppose que vous désirez une explication.

Chacun opina du chef.

- Bien, … Il y a deux ans, à la demeure de l'ancien généralissime, lorsqu'Archer m'a tiré dessus, atteint par la fatigue et l'émotion, je n'ai pas eu les réflexes suffisants pour échapper à la balle qu'il avait tirée. Celle-ci s'est encastrée dans l'os, à la limite de mon œil, le touchant faiblement. Le choc me fit perdre connaissance. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital, à Central, un bandage sur l'œil et des pansements à divers endroits du corps et du visage. Le médecin qui s'est occupé de moi m'apprit que la partie de l'œil qui avait été touchée mettrait un an à cicatriser et, pour que cela se fasse dans des conditions optimales, l'œil ne devrait pas être exposé à la lumière pendant ce temps.

- Mais, demanda Breda, pourquoi ne pas avoir enlevé ce bandeau au bout d'un an ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a peu de temps, sous-lieutenant Breda, je revois les visages de ceux que j'ai tués avec mon alchimie dans mon œil. J'ai essayé de faire de l'alchimie avec mes deux yeux ouverts il y a peu, et je ne vois pas ces visages. Si je garde ce bandeau, c'est parce que je ne veux pas oublier mes erreurs.

Breda, Havoc et Hawkeye savaient à quel point Mustang s'en voulait pour Ishbal. Ils ne répondirent donc rien, si ce n'est :

- Heureuse de retrouver votre regard d'origine, général !

Touché par cette remarque, Roy remit son bandeau puis tous sortirent, laissant la place aux militaires chargés des blessés et morts, qui avaient été appelés par Fuery, peu après la fin des hostilités avec le Tondeur.

Ils rentrèrent faire leur rapport, sur fond de paris, de cafés et de menaces éventuelles de Hawkeye pour qu'ils travaillent.

Quelques jours plus tard, Havoc entra dans le bureau, clope au bec, comme à son habitude et chantonna :

- Le courrier !

Il donna à chacun les lettres qui lui étaient adressées puis s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de ses supérieurs. Il frappa poliment puis attendit que Hawkeye lui réponde :

- Entrez !

Pressé de vor la paire de jambes de rêve de Riza, il s'exécuta. Il fit le salut militaire puis déclara :

- Mon général, mon lieutenant, voici votre courrier ainsi que les ordres du jour.

Il posa les lettres sur leurs bureaux respectifs puis s'éclipsa.

Outre le courrier privé, les militaires recevaient leur courrier professionnel au bureau, vivant au QG. Après avoir rapidement lu son courrier, Hawkeye sortit pour aller chercher les dossiers à traiter ce jour-là. Pendant ce temps-là, Mustang lisait une lettre assez importante :

« Général de Brigade Mustang,

Comme vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer, l'examen d'alchimiste d'état ainsi que les évaluations annuelles approchent. Etant l'alchimiste d'état le plus haut gradé, vous êtes chargé de l'organisation et du déroulement de ces examens à compter de ce jour et ce pour un temps indéterminé.

Nous vous rappelons que cela consiste à recenser toutes les candidatures, poser les dates d'examen, choisir les sujets d'examen écrit, corriger ceux-ci, présider les examens oraux, de juger et de choisir quel candidat intégrera l'armée en tant qu'alchimiste d'état. Cet élément intégrera par la suite votre équipe pour achever sa formation.

Veuillez agréer, Général… »

Tout comme Riza, Roy ne prenait plus la peine de lire les formules de politesse. Il plia et rangea la lettre, puis appela ses subordonnés pour une réunion immédiate.

Tous les cinq se présentèrent au garde à vous dans le bureau de Mustang. Ce dernier les fit s'asseoir sur les canapés, et s'appuya à son bureau.

- Bien, les gars, nous sommes chargés des examens d'alchimiste d'état pour les années à venir. Je sais pertinemment que vous n'êtes pas alchimistes ; c'est pourquoi je vous charge de vérifier que les candidatures sont complètes et admissibles. Hawkeye doit sans doute être partie les chercher, d'ailleurs.

- Euh, Général, intervint Falman, qu'en est-il des dossiers que nous traitons d'ordinaire ?

- Justement, fini ce genre de dossiers chiants à mourir, les gars ! clama Roy.

Alors que tous exprimaient leur joie, Hawkeye entra dans le bureau :

- Dites, j'ai besoin de deux paires de bras costauds pour deux cartons de candidatures.

Havoc et Breda la suivirent dans le couloir où se trouvaient deux gros cartons. Les sous-lieutenants les posèrent sur leurs bureaux respectifs, alors que le reste de l'équipe passait dans le même bureau.

- Général, voici les premières candidatures.

En découvrant la masse que cela représentait, l'enthousiasme général fit une chute libre. Falman, Fuery, Breda et Havoc se partagèrent les candidatures puis se mirent au travail. De son côté, Mustang alla à la bibliothèque de Central : il avait un mois pour mettre au point un sujet pour l'examen écrit. Hawkeye l'accompagna et l'aida à amener les archives concernant les examens des années précédentes dans leur bureau au QG. Soucieux de bien faire ce nouveau travail, chacun s'appliqua de son mieux dans son travail.

Riza, elle, était chargée de trouver dates et locaux, de mélanger le tout et de trouver la meilleure combinaison possible pour les examens.

Durant un mois, Riza fut épatée par le sérieux dont faisait preuve son équipe. Tous étaient à l'heure, le travail du jour était fait en temps et en heure, voire même en avance. Elle-même se révélait être une excellente secrétaire.

De son côté, Roy repassait livres d'alchimie et vieux sujets et confectionnait un sujet d'examen du tonnerre. Tous les jours, de nouvelles candidatures arrivaient et nos quatre zigotos se répartissaient bien le travail. D'ailleurs, ils avaient vite su que le nouvel alchimiste d'état travaillerait avec eux et quelques candidatures féminines leur étaient parvenues. Sournoisement, Havoc se débrouilla pour s'occuper de ces candidatures et en repéra deux ou trois plutôt mignonnes et/ou bien roulées.

Dix jours avant l'examen national, les quatre zozos en avaient fini avec les candidatures et Roy les avait laissé partir en avance, étant donné leur efficacité dans leur travail. Une heure après leur départ, Roy et Riza étaient encore dans leur bureau, peaufinant quelques points pour l'examen.

- J'ai pu réserver la salle d'audience du Parlement pour l'examen. Etant donné le nombre de candidats, les salles dont dispose le QG sont trop petites. Par contre l'administration nous demande de décider au plus vite de l'endroit où se tiendra l'examen pratique.

- Très bien, je vais y réfléchir. Vous avez fait un excellent travail, Riza.

- J'ai remarqué que vous-même n'avez pas eu besoin de mes arguments pour tra…

Riza tentait d'assimiler une information sans que son cerveau ne frôle la surchauffe.

- Il m'a appelée Riza où c'est moi qui rêve ? pensait-elle.

- Hawkeye, ça va ? demanda Roy devant l'air absent de sa secrétaire.

Celle-ci redescendit sur terre et répondit :

- Ah, heu,… hem, oui ! Je disais donc que vous avez changé, et euh… commença à s'embrouiller Riza.

- Vous êtes libre ce soir, Riza ?

- Hein ? fut le seul mot intelligent que l'interpellée sut dire.

- Oui, j'aimerais vous inviter au restaurant. Ca vous tente ?

Cette fois-ci, tous les neurones de Riza étaient en surchauffe. Mais elle parvint à articuler :

- Pour allonger la liste sans fin de vos conquêtes, sans façon !

- Je n'ai aucunement envie d'abuser de vous ou de vous blesser, Riza. Vous méritez mieux qu'une simple soirée avec moi.

Devant le sourire sincère et incroyablement charmant que lui adressait Roy, Riza ne put que répondre :

- D'accord…

- Génial ! Bien, je passe vous prendre dans deux heures, ça ira ?

- Oui.

Sur ce, chacun retourna dans son logement se calmer les esprits et se changer. Lorsque Roy fut entré chez lui, il s'adossa à la porte et se dit :

- Bon sang, et dire que je l'ai invitée sans m'en rendre compte ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de sortir avec elle, ça y est, j'ai enfin saisi l'occasion ! Prochaine étape : l'embrasser, mais pas coucher ! C'est un vrai bijou, cette fille ! Je veux la garder… Bon, première étape, un bouquet !

Sans donc prendre le temps de se changer, il ressortit à la recherche du bouquet parfait pour Riza. Il y a trois ans, il avait appris que Riza préférait les roses blanches, symbole d'un amour pur et raffiné. Il acheta donc une simple rose blanche chez son fleuriste habituel.

De son côté, Riza exultait : elle dansait avec son chien dans les bras. Lorsque Black Hayate commença à gémir de malaise, elle le laissa retrouver le plancher des vaches pendant qu'elle allait dans la salle de bains. Sous la douche, elle se remit les idées dans l'ordre :

- J'en reviens pas ! je vais enfin sortir avec lui ! c'est génial ! j'espère qu'effectivement, il ne va pas me jeter comme une vieille chaussette demain ! Bon, alors, je mets quoi ce soir ? Le connaissant, il va m'emmener dans un endroit classe et c'est un rencard, donc faut sortir une tenue sexy et élégante. Robe noire ? jupe rouge et haut blanc ? Robe bleue ? non trop courte !

C'est donc enroulée dans une serviette qu'elle se mit à hésiter devant son armoire. Elle fit différents combinaisons de robes, jupes, hauts, chaussures et bijoux devant son miroir pendant une heure. Elle choisit finalement une jupe rouge arrivant aux genoux, un débardeur blanc dont les bretelles se croisent dans le dos, une paire de mules noires avec un peu de talons. Elle mit un collier composé d'une chaîne en argent, sur laquelle étaient parsemées des petites perles blanches. Après avoir rassemblé ses cheveux en une natte tombant nonchalamment sur ses épaules, elle accrocha des petits rubis à ses oreilles et se maquilla avec beaucoup de soin.

Lorsque Roy revint chez lui, il avait encore une heure pour se préparer. Il enveloppa le pied de la rose dans un mouchoir humide et alla se laver. Les cheveux mouillés, une serviette autour de la taille (ndla : arrêtez de lire deux secondes le temps de baver !), il sortit un pantalon et une chemise bleue pâle de son armoire. Il s'habilla, laissant le col de sa chemise entrouvert, coiffa légèrement ses cheveux, puis il prit la rose – après avoir retiré le mouchoir – son portefeuille et ses clés et sortit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était devant chez Riza. Il vérifia son haleine puis frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, une boule de poils noirs et blancs atterrit dans ses jambes : passant par la chatière, Black Hayate accueillit le jeune général avec une belle démonstration d'affection. Riza ouvrit la porte et découvrit Roy, une rose blanche à la main, qui caressait le ventre du chien, allongé par terre, de sa main libre.

Roy se releva puis tendit la rose en disant :

- Bonsoir, Riza. Vous aimez les roses blanches, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Eh bien, quelle mémoire, Roy ! Entrez donc, le temps de mettre la rose dans un soliflore et je suis à vous.

Pendant qu'elle s'activait dans sa chambre-salle-de-séjour, Roy se délectait de sa tenue. Qu'elle était belle en femme ! cela faisait sept ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et il ne l'avait vue que deux fois en jupe, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était habillée de manière séduisante, et pour lui en plus !

La jeune femme prit son sac à main, ses clés puis tous deux sortirent. Avant de fermer la porte, Riza dit à son chien :

- Sois sage, Hayate, d'accord ?

L'animal jappa pour acquiescer. Les deux militaires se rendirent au parking. Arrivés à la voiture du général, Roy ouvrit la portière et fit entrer Riza. Puis lui-même monta dans la voiture. Dix minutes après, Roy se garait à proximité d'un excellent restaurant de Central.

En entrant, Roy posa la main sur le bas du dos de Riza afin de la faire passer avant lui. Ce qui fit frémir la jeune femme. Pendant qu'on les menait à leur table, Riza se calmait :

- Relax, ma fille ! Tu es dans un resto !

Elle acheva de se calmer en choisissant ce qu'elle mangerait.

Une demi-heure après, ils avaient fini leur plat principal et commandé leur dessert. Une ambiance tendre et complice s'était vite installée entre eux deux et le vouvoiement avait laissé place au tutoiement.

A ce moment-là, ils parlaient de leurs bons souvenirs communs et riaient de bon cœur. Soudain, Roy prit délicatement la main de Riza. En en caressant le dos du pouce, il lui dit doucement :

- Riza,… je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis sept ans. Tu risques ta vie pour moi très souvent, tu me restes fidèle, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Depuis la mort de Maes, j'ai réalisé que, toi aussi, tu me soutenais et m'aidais pour atteindre mon but. Bref, merci d'être à ms côtés depuis tout ce temps, malgré mes fautes et mes faiblesses.

- Allons, Roy, c'est naturel. On a tous nos faiblesses et nos erreurs, mais j'ai vite vu que tu étais quelqu'un de bon. Quand j'ai appris ton objectif, je me suis jurée de tout faire pour t'aider.

- Mais, pour toi, une femme, ce n'est pas trop dur de me voir sortir avec tant de filles sans jamais être invitée toi-même ?

Riza rougit brusquement et baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne, puis dit, leurs mains toujours unies :

- Evidemment, beau comme tu es, on a toutes eu envie de t'avoir au moins une fois pour nous seules, mais moi, c'est différent.

- En quoi est-ce différent, Riza ? demanda Roy d'une voix douce.

Il se doutait de la réponse mais voulait l'entendre dire ces trois mots qu'il attend d'elle depuis de longues années.

- Parce que je… je suis…

- Voilà vos desserts ! clama la serveuse, ex de Roy et jalouse comme une tigresse, bref, décidée à mettre la pagaille entre eux ce soir.

Ils finirent leur repas silencieusement. Roy régla l'addition puis ils sortirent. En se rendant à la voiture, Roy posa sa main sur la taille de Riza, l'attirant contre lui. Ils marchèrent ainsi, bras dessus bras dessous, trop bien pour pouvoir parler ou faire un geste qui briserait ce moment magique.

Comme à l'aller, Roy fit galamment entrer Riza dans la voiture. Puis ils repartirent au QG.

Roy raccompagna Riza à sa porte, espérant ne pas être dérangé par le chien.

- Hayate dort à cette heure-ci. Il ne risque pas de venir t'accueillir comme tout à l'heure, plaisanta Riza.

Tout en riant, Roy posa sa main sur le mur, à côté de la tête de Riza qui était appuyée contre le mur.

- Riza, tout à l'heure, tu étais sur le point de me dire en quoi tes sentiments pour moi sont différents.

La jeune femme comprit où il voulait en venir. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, comme pour l'encourager à se déclarer.

- Roy, je suis…

La voyant s'arrêter, Roy leva son autre main et lui caressa la joue doucement. Il prit bien le temps de réaliser combien sa peau était douce et son parfum délicat. Riza, elle, tentait de trouver ses mots et de rester maîtresse d'elle-même, mais comment est-ce possible quand un homme aussi séduisant que Roy, avec un parfum aussi enivrant… bref, dans une situation pareille ?

- Je suis amoureuse de toi… je t'aime depuis que j'ai compris qui tu étais…depuis sept ans…

Roy descendit sa main, tout en rapprochant son visage du sien et en disant :

- Moi aussi…je t'aime… depuis le jour de notre rencontre…chuchota-t-il.

Il prit son menton entre deux doigts et ponctua sa déclaration avec un baiser tendre, mais dans lequel tous leurs sentiments respectifs ressortaient.

Inconsciemment, Riza entoura le cou de l'homme de sa vie de ses bras, pendant que lui-même enlaçait son buste, geste qui leur permit d'approfondir leur baiser.

A suivre…

Waouh, je m'épate moi-même ! Je n'avais que l'idée de la première scène quand j'ai commencé ce chap, et je l'ai écrit en une après-midi ! ça inspire, le premier janvier, mine de rien !

J'espère que vous avez été aussi émus en lisant la dernière scène que je l'étais en l'écrivant.

Enfin, voilà, c'était mon cadeau de début d'année. Vous voulez m'en faire un ? je vous donne une idée : review.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici mon nouveau chap ! l'examen d'alchimiste d'état et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage.

FMA appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, seules Alizée et l'intrigue de cette fic m'appartiennent.

_Chapitre 5 :_

Une semaine plus tard, Roy arrivait, accompagné de Riza, dans la salle où se tiendrait la partie écrite de l'examen d'alchimiste d'état. La salle était encore vide et tous deux avaient les bras chargés des sujets de l'examen. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'examen commencerait et ils devaient préparer la salle.

Ils commencèrent par poser en face de chaque chaise deux feuilles de brouillon et un sujet d'examen retourné. Peu avant d'ouvrir les portes de la salle pour laisser entrer les candidats, ils échangèrent un rapide baiser.

Dehors, Fuery, Falman, Havoc et Breda accueillaient les candidats et les guidaient jusqu'à la salle d'examen. Grâce à sa haute taille, Havoc pouvait facilement voir à quoi ressemblaient les candidats ; il repéra une dizaine de jeunes femmes parmi les alchimistes.

Une demi-heure plus tard étaient assis au grand bureau Mustang, chargé de l'organisation de l'examen, le président du Parlement et le général Hakuro. L'équipe de Roy assurait la sécurité dans la salle ; aussi, pour cela, se dispersèrent-ils dans tout l'amphithéâtre.

Lorsque tous les candidats furent arrivés et assis, le président prit la parole :

- Bien, bonjour à tous et à toutes et bienvenue au Quartier Général de Central City. Vous êtes tous ici pour l'examen d'alchimiste d'état. Vous disposez de trois heures pour traiter le sujet présent sur votre table. Vous pouvez commencer …maintenant !

Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, chacun s'occupa à sa manière : les uns travaillaient, d'autres les surveillaient, certains rêvassaient, il y en avait même comme Havoc qui cherchaient une minette à draguer.

Quand on parle du loup…

Celui-ci s'était placé dans un endroit de la pièce où il avait une bonne vue sur toute la salle et par conséquent sur les candidates. Après les avoir toutes repérées – ce qui était rapide, elles n'étaient qu'une dizaine -, il les détailla une par une tout en gardant un œil sur l'ensemble de la salle. Ben oui, il n'oubliait pas sa mission, qui était la sécurité.

Son regard s'attarda néanmoins sur une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux bouclés rassemblés en une queue mollement attachée. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose d'elle, mais elle lui plut assez vite. Elle était vêtue d'une longue jupe noire fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisses, un long chemisier mauve dans un tissu transparent et léger et un gilet sans manches assez court et moulant par-dessus.

La fin de l'examen écrit arriva vite et Jean perdit vite de vue la jeune femme qui avait tapé dans ses beaux yeux bleu azur. Du côté de Roy, il récupérait les copies et déprimait déjà devant le tas qu'il devait corriger le plus vite possible. Bien que n'y connaissant rien, Riza proposa :

- Colonel, je suis consciente de mes lacunes en alchimie mais je désire vous soulager d'une partie de cette tâche.

L'idée ne put que plaire à Mustang, il n'y voyait que des avantages : moins de copies à corriger, avoir l'aide d'une personne de confiance, cette personne n'étant autre que sa petite amie.

- Très bien, lieutenant, je vais vous donner un exemplaire du corrigé. Je suis sûr que vous serez à la hauteur pour ce travail.

Etant avec leurs collègues, ils préféraient garder un comportement professionnel, afin de ne pas révéler leur relation, bien qu'ils sachent que tous se doutaient de quelque chose.

Chaque membre de l'équipe de Roy prit un paquet de copies et les emmenèrent dans leurs locaux. Puis ils allèrent rejoindre les autres militaires au réfectoire. Le déjeuner était offert aux candidats, aussi trouvèrent-ils quelques candidats parmi les soldats.

En allant prendre de quoi manger, toujours en suivant son supérieur de petit ami, Riza passa à côté d'une table de candidats qui ne savaient pas – encore – qu'il valait mieux ne pas la toucher. Le problème, c'est qu'elle portait l'uniforme féminin, et qu'il la rendait vraiment attirante.

Il était donc inévitable qu'un des candidats, quoique prévenu de la réputation de Hawkeye par les soldats assis à sa table, ne trouve malin de poser sa main sur les fesses de Riza. La suite se déroula à une vitesse hallucinante : les soldats qui avaient vu la scène se cachèrent prestement sous les tables, Riza pointa son arme sur le propriétaire de la main baladeuse avec un déclic significatif et Roy se retourna vers elle après avoir entendu le déclic familier.

Le coupable était perdu, tout était allé tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer sa main du postérieur de la jeune femme. Riza prit alors la parole, arme et yeux toujours pointés sur le coupable :

- Général Mustang, pouvez-vous expliquer à cet homme ce que coûte son geste dans l'armée ?

Le dragueur reconnut alors aux côtés de Riza un des hommes assis au bureau durant l'examen ; il pâlit alors que Roy répondait :

- C'est la cour martiale, les relations de type purement sexuel étant fortement prohibées. Mais comme il n'est que candidat à l'examen d'alchimiste d'état, il sera simplement disqualifié de l'examen.

Riza rangea son arme et tous deux tournèrent les talons, laissant là un candidat obsédé et dépité aux railleries des candidats et militaires.

- Je t'avais prévenu ! lui lança son voisin de table.

De son côté, Mustang faisait tout pour contrôler ses nerfs : il mourrait d'envie de cramer le me qui avait osé poser sa main sur les fesses de Riza, fesses que lui-même n'avait jamais touchées, mais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir toucher. Il fulminait toujours alors qu'il allait s'asseoir en face de Riza à une table. Mais lorsqu'ayant remarqué sa fureur, elle lui fit du pied sous la table, sa fureur fondit comme neige au soleil mais son excitation grimpa en flèche.

Malgré son désir et son amour pour la jeune femme, Roy parvint à lui lancer un regard noir. Ayant compris que son manège avait fonctionné, Riza retira son pied de la jambe de Roy. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis sortirent du réfectoire. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Roy attrapa Riza par le poignet et l'entraîna dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Puis il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec toute la force de son désir. Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, il dit d'une voix taquine :

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait ce midi.

Tout en parlant, il pressait son corps contre le sien. Tous deux commençaient à être franchement excités, mais Riza, toujours aussi professionnelle, même chaude comme la braise, lui dit :

- Pas ici, pas maintenant. Ce soir, chez moi, à 19 heures. Maintenant, va corriger tes copies !

Roy savait combien elle avait raison, aussi il la libéra à contrecœur. L'après-midi leur parut incroyablement longue, mais les copies furent les bienvenues pour les faire penser à autre chose qu'à leur désir.

A six heures et demie, ils avaient fini leur journée. Leur équipe fut surprise de les voir partir aussi vite et à l'heure, mais ils en profitèrent également pour rentrer chez eux et vaquer à leurs occupations favorites.

A 19 heures, Roy sonnait à la porte de Riza. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon beige et d'une chemise arrangée d'une manière extrêmement sexy et avait retiré son bandeau, afin de profiter entièrement de la vue de Riza. Cette dernière portait une robe bleu nuit courte et très moulante. Est-ce nécessaire de dire que Roy ne resta pas longtemps devant la porte et que leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent vite sur le sol de la chambre, Hayate enfermé dans la cuisine ?

Deux semaines plus tard, les copies étaient corrigées et la partie orale de l'examen commençaient. Ils n'étaient qu'une trentaine de candidats à passer en deux jours.

L'examen se passerait toujours dans la même salle, avec la même chaise, le même cercle,… le jury était composé de Roy, Hakuro et le président du Parlement, Havoc et Hawkeye à l'entrée de la pièce. Des membres du jury, seul le président était éclairé et posait les questions, Hakuro et Mustang ayant chacun une liste des candidats et les jugeant.

Le premier candidat était un jeune homme très arrogant. Voyant la chaise, il ne s'assit pas réellement, ce qui n'échappa pas au jury. Quand le président lui demanda ses motivations, le jeune homme lui répondit :

- J'ai fait un pari avec des amis que je réussirai l'examen, mais je me fous complètement de l'armée !

Offusqué, Hakuro exprima la pensée des cinq personnes se tenant dans la pièce :

- La sortie, c'est par là !

Roy, lui, raya le nom du candidat de sa liste.

Le deuxième candidat fut une candidate. Havoc reconnut rapidement la jeune femme brune aux cheveux bouclés qu'il avait repérée pendant l'écrit. Elle portait un pantalon noir assez élégant et un cache-cœur blanc sur un débardeur noir. Ses cheveux étaient lachés.

- Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle Kaleens ! fit le président.

La jeune femme prit place avec assurance sur la chaise.

- Quelles sont vos motivations pour devenir alchimiste d'état ?

- Ma famille est depuis des années dans l'armée, c'est une tradition : chaque membre de ma famille en fait partie. Mais, comme j'aime beaucoup l'alchimie et que je m'y connais bien, je désire devenir alchimiste d'état.

Kaleens était effectivement un nom porté par une dizaine de membres de l'armée.

- Bien. Et comment avez-vous étudié l'alchimie ?

- J'ai découvert l'alchimie à dix ans, j'ai très vite voulu en savoir plus. J'ai commencé avec des livres de la bibliothèque familiale puis j'ai poursuivi mes études dans diverses librairies. Pour la pratique, des membres de ma famille m'ont aidée.

Elle répondait aisément et avec assurance aux questions ; le jury semblait très intéressé par cette jeune femme.

- Bien, bien. Désirez-vous faire partie de l'armée régulière, ou travailler dans la recherche ?

- Mon alchimie serait plus utile sur le terrain que dans des bureaux ou pour la recherche. De plus, étant quelqu'un de très sérieux, je pense être plutôt faite pour l'armée régulière.

- Une dernière question, mademoiselle. Pouvez-vous nous analyser le cercle sous vos pieds et l'activer ?

- Bien sûr.

La jeune femme se leva et examina avec attention le cercle tout en commentant :

- Il y a des éléments faisant allusion à la Terre, au Bois, qui composent les murs, au Métal qui est l'armature des murs, et au Feu, qui symbolise la lumière. De plus, le Bois est le principal composant des volets, ce cercle sert donc à éclairer plus correctement cette pièce.

En se penchant pour activer le cercle, elle ne vit pas la réaction du jury. Lorsque la lumière du jour envahit la pièce, elle découvrit sur le mur derrière le jury, un panneau sur lequel était écrit « Félicitations ! »

- Vous avez réussi la partie orale de l'examen. Rendez-vous demain après-midi dans la cour arrière du QG pour la partie pratique.

La jeune femme sortit souriante et fière d'elle.

Les autres candidats parurent bien nuls à côté de la jeune femme : certains n'avaient jamais pratiqué, d'autres n'avaient jamais réfléchi à ce qu'ils voudraient faire dans l'armée, il y en avait même qui ne purent s'asseoir.

Le lendemain après-midi, seuls une petite dizaine de candidats avaient survécu à l'épreuve orale.

La plupart effectuèrent des transmutations impressionnantes mais en sortaient exténués, comme chaque année. Un des candidats se blessa au cours de sa transmutation, et un autre le soigna grâce à son alchimie. Mais Hakuro déclara au candidat-médecin :

- C'est de la transmutation humaine, c'est interdit.

Puis vint le tour de la jeune femme qui avait conquis le jury la veille. Havoc, toujours à la sécurité, put la détailler davantage : elle portait cette fois-ci un pantacourt beige et un t-shirt rouge. Ces cheveux étaient attachés en une queue aussi haute que celles des frères Elric, deux mèches brunes étaient coincées par des pinces rouges discrètes. Elle était légèrement maquillée, ce qui mit en avant la finesse de ses traits et la beauté de ses yeux bleu turquoise.

Sa coiffure dégageait ses oreilles ornées de boucles d'oreilles sombres. Elle les toucha brièvement, et elles s'illuminèrent.

- Pratique et très féminin comme port du cercle ! pensa Roy.

Au cours de sa transmutation, la candidate arrangea l'air autour d'elle de manière à lancer une attaque invisible sur le tas de pierres face à elle. Un bloc s'en détacha et roula dangereusement vers une partie où, par chance, il n'y avait personne. Par son action sur l'air, la jeune femme put ralentir le rocher, qui devait bien peser une tonne, et le faire arriver doucement sur le sol. Le tout fut exécuté rapidement et de manière quasi invisible, l'éclat des boucles d'oreilles étant discret et la manipulation de l'air ne se voyant pas.

D'un coup d'œil aux autres membres du jury, le président (ndla : j'ai la flemme de lui trouver un nom) déclara :

- Alizée Kaleens, vous êtes acceptée en tant qu'alchimiste d'état.

Alizée sourit et arrangea les nuages dans le ciel d'un large mouvement de bras, attirant les regards sur un « merci » formé par les nuages.

Cette alchimie de l'air avait conquis le jury et Havoc qui commençait à avoir un sérieux faible pour cette jeune femme.

A suivre

Je sais, j'ai été longue ! j'espère que ça vous a plu !


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà la suite tant attendue (enfin, je crois) de cette fic ! bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 6 :

Le lendemain matin, c'est une Alizée heureuse et fière d'elle qui sortait de son hôtel. Aujourd'hui, elle devenait militaire et alchimiste d'état officiellement. Elle avait rendez-vous à neuf heures au bureau du général de brigade Mustang. Elle qui allait devenir commandant, elle était impressionnée par le titre ; elle en oublia presque qu'il s'agissait du fameux Roy Mustang, coureur de jupons réputé.

Elle marchait d'un bon pas dans les rues de Central qui commençait à se réveiller. Bien que partie tôt, elle se hâtait, de peur d'arriver en retard, à cause du labyrinthe que représentait le QG.

Dans le bureau des subordonnés de Mustang, les gars discutaient sur qui la jeune femme craquerait d'abord.

- Je vous dis que j'ai mes chances ! clamait Havoc.

- Face à Mustang, t'en as jamais eu ! se moquait Breda.

- Mais Mustang ne s'intéresse plus qu'à Hawkeye depuis son retour, j'ai l'impression, avança Falman.

- Ca se trouve, la nouvelle sera comme le lieutenant et ne montrera pas ses sentiments, dit Fuery.

Un ange suivi de tous ses potes vinrent danser la lambada dans la pièce après cette phrase.

Deux coups frappés à la porte tirèrent les zigs de leurs pensées et les préparèrent à accueillir la nouvelle alchimiste d'état. Il était 8h50. La porte s'ouvrit et la demoiselle parut.

- Bonjour, je suis Alizée Kaleens. J'ai rendez-vous avec le général de brigade Mustang.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, fit Fuery, poli. Je vais prévenir le général.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau, signalant à Roy et Riza qu'il était temps de cesser de se bécoter.

- Entrez !

- Alizée Kaleens est arrivée, général, dit le sergent en faisant le salut.

- C'est bien, elle est en avance. A croire que c'en est une caractéristique féminine, fit Hawkeye, moqueuse.

D'un signe de tête, Mustang fit comprendre à Fuery qu'elle pouvait entrer.

En entrant, Alizée, intimidée, ne sut comment saluer. La voyant mal à l'aise, Mustang prit les devants.

- Bienvenue au QG de Central City. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le protocole, vous n'êtes pas censée le connaître. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous un café ?

- Volontiers, répondit-elle en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face du bureau du général.

Hawkeye partit chercher trois cafés et laissa Roy accueillir Alizée dans l'armée.

- Bien, commençons par nous débarrasser de la paperasse. Donc je vais m'occuper de l'alchimiste d'état puis de la militaire.

Roy voulait avant tout détendre Alizée, mais sans la draguer, puis que pour lui : Riza fidélité.

Il montra sur son bureau des papiers et une boîte.

- Voilà donc votre montre, insigne des alchimistes d'état, le règlement et votre licence. Au vu de vos capacités alchimiques et de votre prénom, nous avons décidé de vous donner le nom de : Air Alchemist.

Alors qu'Alizée tirait à elle tout cela, Riza revint avec les cafés et s'assit à son bureau.

- Merci, Hawkeye, fit Roy en prenant son café. Bien, mademoiselle Kaleens, vous avez désiré faire partie de l'armée régulière ; vous êtes donc dès à présent le commandant Kaleens, comme le permet votre statut d'alchimiste d'état.

- C'est pour cela qu'il a pu devenir général avant trente ans, pensa Alizée.

- Vous serez affectée à mon équipe et bénéficierez d'un logement dans le QG. Dans l'équipe, nous sommes six en ce moment ; inutile que je vous les présente, ils le feront d'eux-mêmes, tels que je les connais. A la fin de cet entretien, le lieutenant Hawkeye vous emmènera chercher vos uniformes et visiter le QG, ainsi qu'elle vous montrera quel logement vous a été attribué. Après cela, Le sous-lieutenant Havoc sera chargé de vous former et de vous apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir dans l'armée.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, Alizée posait des questions auxquelles Mustang et Hawkeye répondirent avec plaisir. Puis Riza sortit avec Alizée pour aller chercher ses effets militaires et les clés de son logement. Elles commencèrent par un très rapide tour du QG et allèrent au département des logements. La jeune femme brune découvrit avec plaisir qu'on lui avait donné un petit deux-pièces, vide de toute décoration, mais de taille convenable. Elle fit un tour du propriétaire puis rejoignit Riza pour aller chercher ses uniformes.

Au département des uniformes et accessoires, on lui donna deux uniformes pour le bureau et pour le terrain, ainsi que les bottes, les escarpins, le pendentif, l'arme de service, et le manteau. Tout en poursuivant leur discussion, elles retournèrent au logement de la nouvelle venue pour y poser tout son attirail et lui permettre de revêtir son uniforme. A force de discuter, les deux femmes avaient commencé à développer une amitié très complice.

Dix minutes plus tard, Riza présentait le commandant Kaleens au reste de l'équipe.

- Sous-lieutenant Havoc, le général vous a chargé de la former aux exigences de l'armée, lui apprit Hawkeye.

Celui-ci avait pris le temps de reluquer la jeune femme dans l'uniforme féminin et les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval assez haute, laissant ses cheveux bouclés tomber dans son dos. La jeune femme, de son côté, trouvait le grand blond aux yeux bleus devant elle bien plus séduisant que le brun ténébreux. Elle avait vite compris que son faible était réciproque et comptait bien en profiter.

- Bien, sous-lieutenant Havoc, j'aimerais aller récupérer mes effets personnels à mon hôtel ; pouvez-vous m'y conduire ?

- Mais bien sûr. Allons-y tout de suite, si vous le désirez.

- Parfait !

Ils allèrent au parking puis filèrent à l'hôtel. Pendant le trajet, Havoc apprit le protocole à sa nouvelle supérieure. Il se gara devant l'hôtel puis monta avec Alizée à sa chambre. Le grand blond eut bien du mal à se dire qu'il n'était, pour une fois, pas dans une chambre d'hôtel avec une jolie fille pour une aventure d'un soir.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini mes valises ; puis-je vous demander d'attendre quelques instants ? demanda la jeune militaire.

- Mais il n'y a pas de problème. Je peux peut-être me rendre utile ?

- Ah, oui ! En attendant de mettre vos muscles à disposition, pourriez-vous aller me chercher les affaires que j'ai laissées dans la salle de bains ?

- Bien sûr !

Flatté de voir ses muscles, pourtant dissimulés par l'uniforme, remarqués par la jeune femme, Jean alla dans la petite pièce. Tout en récupérant la trousse de toilette, le maquillage et la serviette, Havoc tomba nez à nez avec une nuisette bleue en soie avec une fente sur le côté. La nuisette portée par sa propriétaire fut sa pensée immédiate, c'est donc très rapidement qu'il se flanqua mentalement une bonne douzaine de gifles pour oser avoir de telles pensées sur sa supérieure.

Dix minutes plus tard, Alizée payait sa note pendant qu'Havoc chargeait les deux grosses valises dans la voiture. Quand le commandant revint, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

- Vous en avez emmené, des affaires !

- J'étais tellement sûre d'être acceptée que j'ai pris tout le nécessaire.

- Enfin, vous n'avez pas amené de vaisselle ou de nécessaire pour un logement, et ceux que nous recevons à notre arrivée sont totalement vides.

- Ah, merde ! J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Oups ! Désolée !

Elle était gênée d'avoir été aussi spontanée devant un inconnu, d'autant plus qu'il était son collègue. Havoc, lui, avait été touché par cette spontanéité et lui signala qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Comme vous n'avez qu'aujourd'hui pour vous installer, autant aller faire tous les achats nécessaires avant de ne plus en avoir le temps.

- Vous avez raison ! Mais ça ne vous dérange pas de m'accompagner pour cela ?

- Absolument pas ! Il y a pire que faire des courses avec une jolie fille !

Recevant là la confirmation que le gaillard avait un faible pour elle, la jeune femme se permit de rougir légèrement.

- Oui mais, vous avez peut-être du travail.

- Ma mission en ce moment est de vous former et votre installation en fait partie.

- Dans ce cas… Mais je dois vous prévenir, je suis très exigeante et assez dépensière ; on risque d'y passer du temps et de revenir chargés.

- Autant aller poser vos valises d'abord, alors !

En revenant au QG, ils croisèrent le reste de l'équipe qui prenait leur pause. Nos deux militaires se joignirent donc à eux, trouvant là une occasion de faire connaissance avec la nouvelle alchimiste d'état et de savoir ses premières impressions. La pause se passa joyeusement et l'heure de retourner au bureau arriva bien vite. Les hommes pleurnichèrent mais Riza expédia la petite troupe au bureau, pendant que Jean et Alizée commencèrent à aller faire le tour des magasins.

La jeune femme avait un petit pactole avec elle qu'elle avait réservé pour son installation ; il n'y aurait pas de problème pour les dépenses de jour. Havoc insistait quand même pour payer leur déjeuner qui allait arriver assez vite. Vu que l'après-midi serait long, il proposa de manger tout de suite et de faire le point sur ce qu'elle devrait acheter.

Havoc, qui connaissait bien Central et ses boutiques, proposait des adresses à Alizée qui établissait un programme efficace pour leur après-midi. En voyant la jeune femme aussi concentrée sur son installation, il se prit à imaginer, ou plutôt rêvasser à leur installation dans un petit pavillon dans la banlieue de Central, avec une terrasse donnant sur un petit jardin, leurs enfants jouant dans ce même jardin… Ouhla ! Ca devenait grave s'il se voyait vivre en famille avec la nouvelle alchimiste. Bien sûr, il savait que cela était possible dorénavant avec le nouveau règlement, mais il craignait que ce qu'il ressentait ne soit pas réciproque, de s'engager alors que ce n'était que passager, de ne pas pouvoir assumer le rôle de mari et de père.

La serveuse arrivant avec l'addition le tira de ses pensées. Mais Alizée avait quand même remarqué qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et que celles-ci le troublaient. Elle-même était très troublée par ce jeune homme et, d'après ce que les autres lui avaient appris pendant la pause, il n'avait pas un passé sentimental très heureux. Il se pouvait donc que ce grand blond bien foutu soit une personne très sensible.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils commençaient leur tour des boutiques, ce qui leur permit de cesser de penser à l'autre en tant que conjoint. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à acheter vaisselle, linge de maison, ustensiles de cuisine, trucs pour le ménage, et autres réjouissances. Alizée achetait en quantités nécessaires et suffisantes et dans un style simple, ce qui lui permit de ne pas gaspiller son argent et de ne pas surcharger la voiture militaire.

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'à l'heure où leur journée de travail se finissait. Jean aida Alizée à vider le coffre et à tout poser en vrac chez elle. Puis il insista pour l'aider à tout ranger, mais elle déclina cette proposition.

- Vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait, et puis cette journée a du être fatigante pour vous.

- Absolument pas. Personnellement, j'ai passé une journée très agréable. Ca change des dossiers ennuyeux ou inutiles au bureau.

Alizée rit. Elle savait qu'elle y aurait droit plus vite que prévu mais elle avait hâte de prendre part à des missions. Pour le moment, elle tentait de congédier Jean qui, contrairement à ce qu'il disait, commençait à être fatigué.

- Sous-lieutenant, rentrez chez vous et laissez-moi ranger mes affaires seule ! dit-elle fermement.

Surpris, Havoc fit le salut militaire puis sortit du logement du commandant. Il voulait rester avec elle mais en même temps, il savait qu'il devait la laisser tranquille s'il ne voulait qu'elle se lasse de lui. Pour tous deux, la soirée parut longue sans l'autre, malgré leur occupation respective : rangement pour Alizée et cigarettes pour Jean.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai été longue à l'écrire, mais voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Quelques semaines plus tard, la routine était revenue dans les locaux du général de brigade Mustang : paperasse et ennui. Hawkeye et Mustang sortaient souvent ensemble, et commençaient même à passer des nuits ensemble. Bref, ils avançaient petit à petit vers une vie à deux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait aller trop vite. Par ailleurs, Roy portait toujours son bandeau, mais seulement au QG.

De son côté, Havoc avait réussi à inviter Alizée à un concert, qui avait beaucoup plu à la demoiselle. Elle s'était par ailleurs vite habituée aux règles et au rythme de l'armée et s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Riza, au grand dam de Roy qui cherchait à passer un maximum de temps avec sa chérie. Quant aux autres, ils pariaient sur le temps que mettrait Alizée avant de craquer pour Jean, ou de lui en coller une, ainsi que sur le jour où Mustang demanderait Riza en mariage. Les jours de repos, les deux femmes faisaient du shopping, allaient en boîte ensemble quand elles n'étaient pas prises chacune de leur côté.

Puis un matin arriva sur le bureau de Roy un dossier. Certes, il y en avait plein d'autres mais celui-là était particulièrement attrayant : c'était un dossier annonçant une mission.

Riza vit Roy ouvrir avec empressement ledit dossier, fait d'une extrême rareté quand on s'appelle Roy Mustang. Il le lut attentivement puis le passa à Riza, qui s'assit sur le bureau de Roy. Les deux militaires avaient pris l'habitude depuis longtemps d'organiser les missions ensemble.

Pendant que Riza apprenait que la mission consistait à escorter un ambassadeur de Creta dans son pays, Roy profitait de la vue que lui offrait la jupe remontée de Riza. Alors qu'il se demandait si le bout de dentelle noire qu'il voyait était bien ce qu'il pensait que cela pouvait être, le lieutenant finit sa lecture et vit son chéri de supérieur fixer avec attention, curiosité et envie sa cuisse. Elle se leva, brisant ainsi la contemplation de Roy.

- Roy, je comprends que tu n'aies rien à faire pendant que je lis ce dossier, mais es-tu obligé de mater mes cuisses ?

- Dis-moi, ma Riza adorée, qui s'est assise ainsi sur mon bureau ?

- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je le fais, mon amour.

- Mais, trésor, c'est la première fois que tu le fais avec une jupe de l'armée, qui ne sont pas réputées pour être longues.

- Ok, fit Riza, j'ai compris, c'est de ma faute ! Bon, revenons à la mission. D'après le plan, on va traverser une zone dangereuse puisqu'elle en tension avec Creta et que les brigands y grouillent.

- Et on va voyager en train. L'ambassadeur et son assistant seront dans un compartiment première classe situé à l'arrière du train.

- Le mieux serait d'encadrer le compartiment avec un duo alchimiste-tireur d'élite, Fuery étant à la communication, continua Riza.

- Bien sûr, on sera en civil.

Après avoir un peu plus peaufiné l'organisation, ils présentèrent la mission au reste de l'équipe. Breda alla réserver les billets de train et apprit par la même occasion que le train ne serait pas très plein.

Trois jours plus tard, tous étaient en place. Fuery, vêtu d'un pantalon marron et d'un polo rouge, s'était rendu discrètement à la radio. Falman et Breda montaient la garde près du compartiment où se trouvait l'ambassadeur, Falman portant un pantalon gris et un t-shirt noir à manches longues et Breda un pantalon vert kaki et un pull écru. Mustang et Havoc étaient assis dans un compartiment à l'arrière du wagon et se la jouaient hommes d'affaires, avec une tenue assez similaire : chemise blanche, costard noir pour Roy, bleu pour Jean et cravate rouge pour Roy et noire pour Jean. Quant aux deux femmes de l'équipe, elles étaient installées dans un compartiment à l'avant du wagon, et passaient pour deux amies en vacances, Riza vêtue d'une courte robe beige à fines bretelles et les cheveux rassemblés en une demi-queue, des escarpins plats aux pieds, et Alizée portant un top noir et une jupe rouge, un bandeau rouge dans les cheveux et chaussée de bottes noires. Tous étaient placés de manière à pouvoir surveiller les allées et venues dans le wagon, reliés par un tout nouveau système d'oreillettes et micros. Cette innovation venait d'arriver dans l'armée.

Le trajet se déroula sans problème notoire. Falman et Breda pouvaient surveiller les allées et venues puisqu'ils étaient postés dans le couloir, tout en discutant des paris. Mustang et Havoc parlaient nanas, ou plutôt Roy donnait des conseils à Jean qui avait avoué avoir des vues sur une jeune femme et le beau colonel semblait avoir compris de qui il s'agissait. Quant aux femmes, elles parlaient de tout et de rien tout en riant.

Sans signe avant-coureur, le train ralentit brusquement puis s'immobilisa dans un virage ; il était donc facile de voir qu'un éboulement bloquait la voie de chemin de fer.

- Je sens que mes pouvoirs vont être utiles, soupira Alizée.

- Eh oui, ma belle ! Tu vas rendre service à tous les passagers, rit la blonde de la bande.

- Bon, j'y vais seule. Pas la peine de baisser la garde, fit la brune tout en sortant du compartiment.

Alors qu'elle venait de fermer la porte, elle vit des hommes en noir et cagoulés entrer dans le wagon. Elle appela Riza qui s'empara de ses inséparables amies de plomb, pendant que Falman signalait le problème aux deux hommes en costard. Mustang enfila ses gants et enleva son bandeau afin de bénéficier de toute sa capacité visuelle, et Jean prit ses armes, tout en se mettant à l'aise, c'est-à-dire qu'il se débarrassa de sa veste, retira sa cravate et ouvrit des boutons de sa chemise.

Au moment où les deux militaires sortaient de leur compartiment, d'autres hommes apparurent à l'autre bout du wagon. Malheureusement, deux hommes avaient réussi à passer le compartiment des hommes et étaient aux prises avec Breda et Falman. Pendant que Roy et Jean cramaient et fusillaient les assaillants, Riza et Alizée jouaient plus des coudes et des pieds – enfin, plutôt du talon – pour retenir les intrus. Cependant, malgré leurs coups bien placés, elles ne faisaient que reculer. Bientôt, ce ne fut pas deux mais dix assaillants aux prises avec les militaires devant le compartiment de l'ambassadeur.

A grand renfort de son alchimie, Roy était parvenu à repousser un certain nombre d'intrus. Avant de prêter main forte à Jean, il retira ses gants, craignant de déclencher un incendie dans le wagon. Jean et lui enchaînaient uppercuts et coups de pied, assommant leurs derniers adversaires. Alizée semblait se contenter de coups de talons. Mais précisons qu'elle porte des talons aiguilles, qu'elle vise très bien et qu'elle a une sacrée force dans la jambe. Elle visait essentiellement le visage et les parties. Quant à Riza, sa robe courte l'empêchait de faire de grands mouvements de jambes mais ses coups de coude étaient redoutables car elle avait des coudes particulièrement pointus et robustes.

Pendant que Falman et Breda s'efforçaient de bloquer l'accès au compartiment, Mustang tentait de frapper un homme armé de kunaïs qui esquivait tous ses coups. L'alchimiste éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés et lorsqu'il vit son adversaire s'effondrer par terre, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ; ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Hawkeye, dos à lui, le bras tendu. D'un large mouvement du bras, elle avait assommé d'un coup l'homme.

Havoc, de son côté, se battait avec un homme particulièrement coriace. Il ne remarqua pas un homme brandir un kunaï derrière lui. Au moment où le blond neutralisait son adversaire, Kaleens saisit la main qui brandissait le kunaï et détourna le bras de sa cible. Sous le coup de la surprise, l'homme se laissa faire et ne comprit ce qu'il se passait qu'à l'instant où la petite nouvelle de l'équipe Mustang le frappait du pied au visage. L'homme qui avait menacé Jean d'une arme blanche s'effondra dans un sale état et Havoc profita brièvement de la vue qui lui offrait Alizée sur sa jambe, bien malgré elle.

Il ne restait à présent qu'un homme qui brandissait une arme à feu vers Riza. D'un coup de pied circulaire, Jean lui fracassa la main contre une cloison, puis Roy l'envoya au pays des songes d'un coup de coude dans la nuque.

Après ce combat, chacun trouva une tâche : Riza soigna les blessures éventuelles, Alizée alla désencombrer la voie, accompagnée par Jean, Falman et Breda ligotaient les assaillants, Fuery fit un rapport au QG de Central et Roy expliquait à l'ambassadeur et au secrétaire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il faut dire que les deux hommes avaient eu une sacrée frayeur en entendant le combat.

Kaleens et Havoc se rendirent dans la locomotive, d'où ils virent les machinistes tenter de remuer les lourdes roches encombrant les rails. Le chef de la joyeuse bande de muscles vit les deux militaires et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Je suis alchimiste, dit Alizée, je peux déplacer ces rochers sans problème.

- Sérieux ? s'étonna le chef. Si ça peut nous faire gagner du temps et de l'énergie, essayez voir.

Alizée descendit du train pour examiner les alentours et voir où elle pourrait déposer les rochers. Jean l'accompagna et observa lui aussi les alentours.

- Regarde ! fit-il en pointant du doigt une paroi rocheuse où un gros trou était visible.

- Je vois, lui chuchota-t-elle. Ils ont fait exploser la paroi. Bon, ben, c'est parti !

Elle toucha brièvement ses boucles d'oreilles qui scintillèrent sans attendre et tendit les bras vers l'amas de pierre. Elle déplaça un premier ensemble de roches vers une plaine avoisinante où ils ne pourraient gêner personne. La jeune alchimiste renouvela l'opération jusqu'à ce que la voie soit libre. Lorsque ce fut fini, les deux militaires retournèrent vers la locomotive ; malheureusement, le marche-pied était un peu trop haut pour monter avec une jupe. Havoc remarqua vite la gêne de la jeune femme et lui dit :

- Laissez-moi t'aider !

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'aida à se hisser dans le train. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'avancer vers les wagons, le chef leur demanda :

- Vous êtes en voyage de noces ?

Cette remarque fit rougir Alizée mais Havoc sauta sur l'occasion pour prendre la jeune femme par la taille en souriant. Il répondit :

- Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- On va seulement passer une semaine de vacances pour visiter la capitale, continua Alizée.

- Ah, fit l'homme. Excusez-moi mais vous êtes tellement bien assortis !

Ils prirent congé poliment puis retournèrent à l'arrière du train silencieusement. Chacun était déjà retourné à sa place. Jean rejoignit Roy dans leur compartiment et Alizée alla raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec le grand blond à Riza.

- Depuis le temps qu'on sait qu'il a un gros faible pour toi ! rit la blonde.

- J'avais remarqué, moi aussi ! sourit Alizée, mais je ne sais pas si je peux sortir avec lui.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna la tireuse. Le règlement autorise les relations sérieuses ; on en profite bien avec Roy.

- Oui, mais vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ! Moi, je ne sais rien de Jean.

- Bien, je vais combler tes lacunes avec ce que je sais. Déjà, contrairement à Roy, Jean n'a connu que des déceptions amoureuses depuis que je le connais : toutes ces conquêtes profitaient de lui pour tenter d'approcher le beau Roy Mustang.

- Enfin, depuis qu'il est avec toi, ça s'est calmé puisque tu marques ton territoire sur ton homme, non ?

- En effet, rit Hawkeye. Bref, retournons à nos moutons !

De leur côté, elles passèrent la fin du trajet à parler des hommes de leur vie. Lorsque le train arriva en gare de Krypsa, village frontalière d'Amestris et de Creta. Mustang et Hawkeye escortèrent l'ambassadeur et son secrétaire jusqu'aux gardes qui les escorteraient jusque chez eux. Quant aux autres militaires, ils firent sortir les intrus et les laissèrent entre les mains de la police du coin, que Fuery avait contactée après l'embuscade. Cela fait, ils se rendirent dans une auberge du coin où trois chambres les attendaient.

Quand vint le moment de la répartition dans les chambres, Roy insista pour partager la sienne avec Riza, ce qui n'étonna personne puisque tous savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais un problème se posait : Alizée n'allait pas dormir dans une chambre pour deux personnes pendant que les quatre subordonnés de Roy allaient s'entasser dans une chambre pour deux personnes où un lit de camp avait été rajouté. Fuery, Breda et Falman poussèrent ensemble Havoc, embarrassé, puis soulagé que la jeune femme ait accepté.

Une fois dans la chambre, ils soupirèrent en voyant qu'il y avait deux lits pour une personne. Tandis qu'ils s'installaient, Jean prit la parole :

- Ca ne vous dérange pas, de dormir avec moi ? Enfin… je veux dire de passer la nuit dans la même chambre que moi ?

- Non, tant que vous gardez vos distances, ça ira ! rit la jeune brune.

Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois, le blond était assez intimidé de se retrouver dans la même chambre qu'une femme. Surtout que cette femme lui faisait de l'effet. Et pas qu'un peu. Et qu'il ne savait pas si ça pouvait marcher longtemps entre eux.

Après la répartition dans les chambres, il avait été convenu d'avoir quartier libre jusqu'au dîner, soit pendant une heure. Nos militaires en profitèrent donc pour se reposer, se faire un brin de toilette et discuter de tout et de rien. Afin de ne pas se faire repérer, ils descendirent manger en civil et discutèrent des rumeurs qui traînaient dans le QG. Bref, ils passèrent pour une bande de potes aux yeux de l'aubergiste. Ce dernier, en leur apportant leurs desserts, les prévint que les nuits étaient fraîches en ce moment et qu'il avait du mal à chauffer convenablement les chambres.

- Chic ! pensa Roy. Passer la nuit collé à Riza… ! Pourvu qu'elle me laisse aller un peu plus loin !!

- Roy a intérêt à ne pas dépasser les limites trop vite, se dit la blonde qui occupait les pensées du célèbre brun.

- Merde ! pensa la nouvelle recrue. Je fais comment ? J'ai juste un pyjama léger !!

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'Alizée vienne dans mon lit se réchauffer… Bon, tant pis… fut la pensée du grand blond amateur de cigarettes.

Les trois derniers avaient de bons pyjamas, ils pensaient donc pouvoir passer une bonne nuit.

Après avoir passé un bon moment à discuter de tout et de rien, Roy dit à son équipe :

- Bon, désolé de jouer les trouble-fête en plein milieu d'une soirée si animée, mais nous partons tôt demain. Si vous ne voulez pas louper le train, je vous suggère d'aller nous coucher.

Cette suggestion amena quelques plaintes mais tous obtempérèrent. Après s'être chaleureusement souhaité une bonne nuit, chacun monta dans sa chambre qui, je vous le rappelle, sont mal chauffées. Kain, Heymans et Vato se changèrent et se couchèrent si vite qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de savoir s'il faisait réellement froid ou non dans la pièce.

Dans la chambre de Roy et Riza, ces derniers n'avaient pas non plus tardé à vite aller sous les draps et entamèrent une série de baisers et de caresses, très efficace pour se réchauffer. Cependant,…

- Roy, que fait ta main aussi bas ?

- Riza, ça va faire deux mois qu'on est ensemble et dix ans que ton corps me nargue, se défendit l'intéressé.

- Oui, mais… voulut protester la blonde.

- Promis, je ne te déshabille pas ! coupa le brun, avec un air d'enfant qui fit fondre Riza.

Ainsi, le général put profiter des courbes généreuses de sa secrétaire pendant qu'elle découvrait avec délices le torse si bien taillé de son supérieur.

Du côté de Jean et Alizée, l'ambiance était nettement moins chaude. Et même carrément gelée. La brunette grelottait sous ses draps et ne cessait de se retourner et de gigoter, pour tenter de se réchauffer, au grand dam de Jean qui cherchait le sommeil.

- Alizée, fit-il en tentant de masquer son agacement, pouvez-vous arrêter de bouger comme ça ?

- Je voudrais bien mais j'ai trop froid, répondit la jeune femme.

- Bon, venez ici, je vous tiendrai chaud, proposa le blond.

En voyant la demoiselle hésiter, il poursuivit :

- Détendez-vous, si j'ai un geste déplacé, un seul mot de vous peut me permettre de me faire virer de l'armée. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour risquer ma carrière pour attouchement.

En entendant ces mots, Alizée se précipita dans le lit de Jean, non pas qu'elle eut envie d'être dans ses bras – quoique…- mais elle avait vraiment froid. Ils se serrèrent donc l'un contre l'autre, la jeune alchimiste recroquevillée dos à Havoc. Au bout de cinq minutes, ce dernier s'endormit, un bras autour du corps de la jeune femme ; celle-ci sentit son souffle chaud et régulier dans sa nuque, ce qui la fit frissonner, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait les muscles du militaire dans son dos. Etrangement, cette situation l'apaisa et elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Le lendemain matin, pendant que trois hommes se disputaient l'accès à la douche, deux couples se réveillaient doucement, voulant profiter des quelques limbes de sommeil douillet qui voulaient les quitter. Riza était en partie allongée sur son homme et Alizée était lovée dans les bras de Jean. Bien évidemment, ces messieurs avaient une poigne de fer et les deux femmes durent réveiller leur dormeur pour se lever et aller se préparer. Les deux paresseux trouvèrent avec regret la femme qui ils avaient passé la nuit vêtue de l'uniforme militaire, version pantalon.

Deux heures plus tard, l'équipe était dans le train en direction de Central, répartie dans deux compartiments. Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc et Kaleens étaient dans l'un, Breda, Fuery et Falman dans le second. Gênés d'avoir passé la nuit dans le même lit alors qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, Jean et Alizée se tenaient à distance l'un de l'autre. Cependant, Roy et Riza avaient échangé des confidences sur l'oreiller et entendaient bien mettre ces deux-là en couple avant la fin du trajet.

- Alors, cette nuit s'est bien passée ? demanda « subtilement » Roy.

- Oui, souffla Jean.

- J'ai rarement aussi bien dormi, avoua la jeune alchimiste.

- Les bras de Jean sont confortables ? interrogea Riza.

Alors qu'Alizée piquait un bon fard, Roy fit semblant d'être jaloux.

- Riza, aurais-tu envie de me faire cocu ?

- Mais non, mon chéri.

Elle se permit alors de le gratifier d'un baiser.

- Si on vous gêne, faut le dire ! intervint Jean.

- Ne faîtes pas les mêmes cochonneries que cette nuit ici, je vous prie, lança Alizée.

Les deux tourtereaux les dévisagèrent puis nièrent en avoir fait autant.

- Mais bien sûr ! fit Alizée. Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ?

- C'est pas à nous qu'il faut le demander, répondit Roy, c'est à Havoc.

- Je ne connais pas la réponse mais j'aimerais bien le savoir, répliqua l'intéressé.

- Jean !! s'exclama Alizée, horrifiée.

- Désolé, mais j'entre trop facilement dans leur jeu.

- Allons, intervint Riza, Alizée, ne le nie pas, toi aussi, tu aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il cache sous son uniforme, non ?

- Ben euh…. TRAITRESSE !!!!

Alors que la brunette se levait de rage, le train prit un virage un peu trop brusquement et Alizée perdit l'équilibre pour atterrir sur les genoux de Jean.

- Ah enfin ! s'exclama Roy. Merci au destin qui vous donne un coup de pouce ! Le bisou, maintenant !

- Roy, on dirait un enfant ! le réprimanda Riza. C'est à eux de choisir quand s'embrasser. Ceci dit, pas la peine de vous cacher, vous deux. On sait tout.

- Tout ? demanda Jean.

- Mais quoi tout ? renchérit Alizée.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier quand vous avez désencombré la voie, fit Riza. Vous avez branché vos micros par inadvertance.

- C'est vrai, ça ! approuva Roy.

- Aloooooors ? demanda la blonde.

Quelques anges vinrent danser la java quelques instants, puis Alizée reprit la parole :

- Bon, j'avoue : j'ai oublié quelque chose hier.

- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? demanda Jean.

- Ca !

Puis il se pencha sur les lèvres de Jean qui reçut ce baiser avec un bonheur immense. Leurs mains se mêlèrent à la danse de leurs langues, celles d'Alizée tenant le visage de Jean, et celles du blond tenant les hanches de la brune. Le baiser devint vite trop passionné, et les autres tourtereaux les arrêtèrent vite.

- Dites donc, vous vous aimez tant que ça ? plaisanta Roy.

- Faut croire, fit Jean.

Alizée se contenta de sourire. Le train poursuivit sa course vers Central, transportant deux couples qui roucoulaient et plaisantaient dans le même compartiment.

A suivre

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de reviewer !


	8. Chapter 8

Oui oui, je vous ai fait attendre, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic ; ce chapitre est donc censé être le dernier mais il est déjà assez long, et je ne l'ai pas fini. Je le poste donc en deux parties et si quelqu'un est tenté pour le continuer (ya une belle ouverture, vous verrez), qu'il se fasse connaître !

Je tiens à préciser que pour ce chapitre, une bonne partie de l'action se passe à Xing. Désolée pour les fans de Lin, Ranfan, May Chang et autres, mais vous ne les verrez pas ici (cette fic débute au cours du film, et ils n'y sont pas) ; je me suis simplement inspirée des dires de Lin sur son pays.

Bonne lecture !

**Chap 8 :**

Un mois plus tard, l'automne posait son manteau doré sur Central et la routine avait repris sa place au bureau de Mustang. Jean et Alizée restaient discrets sur leur relation le jour mais se retrouvaient souvent le soir, tout comme Roy et Riza. Cette dernière portait d'ailleurs depuis peu un anneau dans lequel étaient incrustés quelques diamants à l'annulaire gauche, ce qui montrait qu'elle était fiancée à Roy. La nouvelle s'était vite répandue bien que rien n'eusse été dit par les fiancés. Au lieu de faire une grande soirée de fiançailles, ils invitaient famille et amis par petits groupes pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Ce jour-là, ils dînaient au restaurant avec Jean et Alizée qui furent, bien entendu, ravis d'apprendre leurs fiançailles en simulant parfaitement bien l'étonnement. Alizée portait un jupon en velours noir et un col roulé mauve, le tout accompagné de bottes. Jean portait un jean et un pull noir, avec un blouson d'aviateur. Riza portait un pantalon noir, un top noir et un gilet en laine bleue, des bottines noires à ses pieds. Quant à Roy, il portait un pantalon beige et un pull marron, et avait laissé son bandeau chez lui.

La soirée se passa bien, arrosée, ils s'aimaient, il n'y avait pas de guerre ou autre conflit à l'horizon, donc tout allait pour le mieux. Après avoir commandé les desserts, les deux femmes s'excusèrent et allèrent se repoudrer le nez. Leurs hommes les suivirent d'un regard amoureux puis reprirent leur discussion lorsqu'elles furent hors de leur champ de vision.

Quand les desserts arrivèrent, ce ne fut pas le cas des deux femmes.

- Ca a été rapide pour qu'on ait les desserts avant le retour des filles, s'étonna Jean.

- Ou alors, elles prennent leur temps pour satisfaire leurs petits besoins, fit Roy.

- Possible, mais elles ne devraient pas tarder, dit le blond ; mais autant les attendre avant de toucher nos glaces.

- Pourvu qu'elles reviennent avaient qu'elles ne soient fondues, plaisanta le brun.

- Les glaces ou les filles ? fit Jean, feignant de n'avoir pas compris.

- De toute façon, les filles ont déjà fondu pour nous, s'esclaffa Roy.

Cependant, ce fut au tour des glaces de fondre entièrement alors que la blonde et la brune ne donnaient toujours aucun signe de vie. S'inquiétant, Roy alla voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Il demanda à un serveur s'il ne les avait pas vues sortit des toilettes. Le garçon lui répondit par la négative et lui remit un papier qui ne ressemblait pas à une addition. Roy remercia le garçon puis lut le contenu du papier. En finissant sa lecture, il parut incrédule et furieux. Il retourna à sa table et tendit le papier à Jean qui s'empressa de le lire.

- « Vos splendides fiancées sont appelées sous d'autres cieux. Ne cherchez pas à les retrouver mortes ou vives. »

- Bien entendu, ce message est anonyme, releva le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! s'écria le blond.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais on s'en charge dès demain, fit Mustang.

Ils réglèrent l'addition, évitant tout bruit inutile, prirent leurs affaires et celles de leurs chéries, puis rentrèrent chez eux. Mais ils ne purent passer une bonne soirée ou dormir cette nuit-là, morts d'inquiétude et torturés par des milliers de questions sans réponse.

Le lendemain matin, Mustang se rendit au QG à l'aube. Ses cernes trahissaient sa nuit, mais il n'en avait cure. Après avoir posé ses affaires dans son bureau, il se rendit dans celui de son supérieur, le général de division Hakuro. Il frappa à la porte et attendit la permission d'entrer. Il fit le salut militaire en entrant.

- Repos, général Mustang. Que puis-je pour vous ? fit Hakuro.

- Général, hier soir, les deux éléments féminins de mon équipe ont été enlevées. Je demande la permission de m'occuper de leur recherche.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'elles ont été enlevées ? demanda Hakuro, d'un air vicieux.

Après un temps marquant son hésitation, Roy avoua :

- Je dînais en ville avec elles hier soir en compagnie du lieutenant Havoc. Au cours du repas, elles sont allées aux toilettes et n'en sont pas revenues.

- Elles ne vous auraient pas plutôt posé un lapin ? fit Hakuro, ravi de pouvoir vanner Mustang sur ses histoires avec les femmes.

- Je doute qu'elles soient qu'elles soient parties sans leurs sacs et leurs manteaux si c'est le cas, général.

Hakuro était bien pris, il accorda la permission à Roy et le congédia d'un geste rageur.

Après être sorti, Roy se permit un bref sourire, savourant sa petite victoire sur son supérieur. Les deux hommes ne se portaient pas dans leur cœur et Hakuro cherchait à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Mustang. Le brun retourna dans son bureau et s'occupa de quelques dossiers en attendant son équipe. Jean arriva le premier, sa physionomie signifiant clairement qu'il avait passé une nuit aussi horrible que Roy. Son supérieur le mit au courant de son entrevue avec Hakuro. Ils reprirent tous deux le travail quotidien, barbant sans une présence féminine. Quand les autres arrivèrent, ils les mirent au courant de la situation et l'enquête put commencer.

Passons dans un endroit à l'est, très éloigné de Central, chaud et aride : le désert séparant Amestris de Xing. C'était la période de l'année où les rails n'étaient pas couverts de sable par les tempêtes. Sur ces rails roulait actuellement un train et dans ce train se trouvaient deux femmes qui avaient été enlevées la veille. Riza et Alizée étaient toutes les deux dans un compartiment, deux longues chaînes les rattachant au porte-bagage tout en leur laissant une certaine liberté de mouvement.

- Raaah ! mais quelle idiote ! rageait Alizée. Tu peux me dire ce qui m'a pris de mettre d'autres boucles d'oreilles que celles qui me servent pour l'alchimie ?

- Tu étais simplement invitée à dîner en ville par un couple d'amis, répondit calmement Riza, tu n'allais donc pas mettre tes boucles d'oreilles de travail. Enfin, je suis pas mieux que toi : l'arme que j'ai avec moi quand je sors en ville n'est pas dans un holster mais dans mon sac à main, qui est resté à Central.

- Ouais… Bon, t'as une idée de la raison pour laquelle on se trouve enchaînées dans ce train qui roule dans le désert ?

- A part qu'on a été enlevées en plein restaurant d'une manière très discrète, non.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne savait pas qu'il y avait une porte de service dans les toilettes ! fit la brune.

- Puis ils ont été rapides, ces salauds ! On n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir ! s'exclama la blonde.

- Oui. Tiens, remarqua l'alchimiste, on arrive dans une ville.

- Ah tiens, oui ! Et vu l'architecture, on doit être à Xing. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient foutre ici ?

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi elles avaient été enlevées, deux hommes ouvrirent la porte du compartiment où elles étaient retenues. Ils les menottèrent puis retirèrent les chaînes qui les reliaient aux porte-bagages. Les deux militaires ne cherchèrent pas à se défendre ou se sauver ; en effet, si elles cherchaient à s'enfuir, l'équipe à leur recherche aurait encore plus de mal à les trouver. De plus, même si elles savaient où elles arrivaient, elles n'avaient aucun moyen pour rentrer à Amestris.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta dans une gare, elles comprirent qu'elles étaient dans la capitale. Les deux hommes qui les avaient menottées les guidèrent en les maintenant fermement par le bras jusqu'à une sorte de voiture à porteur. Les quatre arrivants y montèrent et y trouvèrent un autre homme. Celui-ci prit la parole :

- Bonjour et bienvenue à Xing. Je suis Laï, responsable du Harem de l'Empereur et nous vous avons choisies pour en faire partie.

Riza et Alizée frissonnèrent au mot « harem » et échangèrent un regard : hors de question qu'un autre homme que leurs chéris les touche ! L'envie de s'enfuir se fit sentir mais les deux gardes les empêchaient de sortir du véhicule. Sans rien se dire, elles étaient d'accord pour obéir à tous les ordres tant qu'aucun geste déplacé n'était effectué.

En arrivant au palais, les deux amestriennes furent subjuguées par la taille imposante du bâtiment et le luxe qui s'y trouvait. Le groupe se dirigea vers une aile du palais, les deux captives ne se privant pas d'admirer les lieux, oubliant leur situation. Puis il s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où se trouvaient deux gardes, qui ouvrirent la porte en voyant arriver Laï. Les deux gardes ôtèrent les menottes et reprirent le chemin en sens inverse. Le responsable invita les deux femmes à entrer dans l'antichambre du Harem, pendant que les gardes fermaient les portes.

- Phuong !! appela-t-il.

Une femme, vêtue de tissus vaporeux et couvrants noirs, arriva. Elle s'inclina devant l'homme qui lui parla en Xingois. Puisqu'il montrait les deux militaires, celles-ci en déduisirent qu'il les présentait et donnait des ordres les concernant. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur conversation, il sortit et Phuong prit la parole en Amestrien :

- Bienvenue au Harem de l'Empereur de Xing. Je suis Phuong, la maîtresse du harem. Ici, il y a des règles précises. Nous allons commencer par vous installer, vous changer puis vous subirez un apprentissage pendant un mois.

- Un « apprentissage » ? demanda Riza.

- Oui, vous allez apprendre le Xingois et la danse du ventre, puisque votre rôle dans le harem sera danseuse, répondit Phuong.

- Mais je croyais que les femmes du Harem étaient les concubines de l'Empereur, fit Alizée.

- C'est exact. Mais l'Empereur les choisit lui-même parmi les femmes libres de Xing, pas parmi les esclaves.

- Nous sommes donc esclaves, si je comprends bien, remarqua la blonde.

- Mais des esclaves vivant dans le luxe ! releva Phuong.

Tout en parlant, cette dernière avait mené les deux nouvelles à leur logement.

- Voilà le quartier des danseuses. Vos nouvelles collègues vont vous aider à vous installer et vous habiller. Je reviendrai dans une heure vous apprendre les bases du Xingois.

Pendant que les deux femmes commençaient à s'adapter à leur nouvel environnement, Roy et ses hommes débutèrent leur enquête. Mustang, accompagné de Kain Fuery, alla chercher Black Hayate chez Riza, dans un premier temps pour s'occuper de lui, et dans un second temps, pour qu'il mette son flair au service de l'enquête.

Laissant Kain échanger des caresses avec le chien et le nourrir dans la cuisine, Roy alla inspecter l'appartement, non pas dans un but personnel, mais pour y trouver un indice. Il trouva dans le salon un petit buffet où Riza collectionnait des souvenirs des pays où elle avait été. Cela fut pour le général l'occasion de se rappeler s'ils y avaient été ensemble et pourquoi. Un vase de Xing lui remémora une enquête sur une contrebande de tissus entre Amestris et Xing, il y avait quatre ans de cela. Il se rappela le succès des cheveux blonds de Hawkeye auprès des femmes mais surtout auprès des hommes de Xing.

Après avoir fini son inspection, il retourna dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Fuery et Hayate. Puis ils allèrent au restaurant où les femmes avaient été enlevées afin de trouver une piste. Ils y retrouvèrent Breda qui interrogeait le personnel. Ce fut une cuisinière qui lui révéla une information intéressante : en allant fumer une cigarette dehors, dans la ruelle adjacente, elle avait vu deux hommes sans doute originaires de Xing dans les toilettes et ils semblaient s'y attarder.

Roy, Kain et Hayate se rendirent dans les toilettes où Hayate renifla un moment le sol avant de trouver une faible odeur de sa maîtresse. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie que Roy ouvrit. Le chien remonta la ruelle jusqu'à la rue où était située l'entrée du restaurant et s'arrêta, ne trouvant plus rien.

- Fallait s'en douter, général, fit le sergent. Ils les ont transportées dans une voiture.

- Quant à savoir où elle est allée, cette voiture, ça va être coton, répliqua Mustang. Bon, retournons au QG faire le point.

De son côté, Jean était allé inspecter l'appartement d'Alizée avec Falman. Pendant que le blond, fouillait dans les dessous « au cas où Alizée y aurait caché une lettre de menace qu'elle aurait reçue », l'encyclopédie sur pattes mit la main sur un album photo, montrant que la jeune femme avait beaucoup voyagé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous avaient fait leur rapport et Roy en déduisit :

- On a un peu trop d'éléments indiquant Xing pour se permettre de négliger cette piste.

- Si on prend en compte cette photo, c'est évident ! fit Havoc en tendant ladite photo à son supérieur. La photo représentait Alizée dans un marché Xingois où ses cheveux bruns bouclés contrastaient avec les cheveux raides des Xingoises.

Pendant que les hommes commençaient à en apprendre plus sur leur enlèvement, Riza et Alizée étaient en train de faire connaissance avec la langue Xingoise, après avoir été vêtues de tenues étant assez similaires.

Riza portait un haut bleu clair décolleté et dégageant son ventre. La brassière étaient couverte de perles bleues et les manches en voile étaient resserrées aux poignets dans un tissu similaire à celui de la brassière. Ses hanches étaient entourées d'une large ceinture rappelant la brassière et une longue jupe de voile couvrait ses pieds nus. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon natté et un diadème bleu clair couvrait sa tête. Alizée était vêtue de la même manière, mais en rouge. Son front était entouré d'un bandeau rouge, laissant ses boucles brunes libres dans son dos.

Mais laissons-les à leur cours pour jeter un regard général sur le harem. On comptait quatre quartiers différents suivant le rôle de la courtisane : danseuse, chanteuse, musicienne ou concubine. Tous les quartiers étaient organisés de la même manière. Le dortoir se résumait à une dizaine de lits séparés par une allée et entourés de rideaux légers, mais suffisamment opaques pour laisser un semblant d'intimité. A une extrémité de cette allée se trouvait la salle de bains, composée d'un grand bassin et de divers coffres dans lesquels étaient rangés les habits et les bijoux. A l'autre bout de l'allée, on rejoignait les allées communes du harem, formant une croix et séparant les différents quartiers et donnant soit sur les jardins luxuriants soit sur le palais. Au centre de cette croix se trouvaient une grande place où les danseuses pouvaient s'entraîner et où les courtisanes pouvaient se retrouver pour manger autour d'un buffet ou pour discuter, allongées sur des coussins posés à même le sol carrelé.

Après une demi-journée de cours, Riza et Alizée maîtrisaient assez bien leur nouvelle langue, qui n'était pas trop éloignée de l'Amestrien. Après trois longues heures de cours, Phuong leur dit :

- Vous maîtrisez les bases. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à pratiquer avec les autres ; vous progresserez davantage avec elles. Maintenant, je vous laisse aller vous restaurer et passer la soirée avec les autres filles. Bonne soirée !

Après les avoir accompagnées au centre du harem, Phuong se retira chez elle. Les deux militaires remarquèrent qu'une trentaine de femmes étaient groupées autour d'un buffet et qu'une dizaine d'autres étaient assises par petits groupes sur les coussins. Sous les regards scrutateurs des « anciennes », les deux nouvelles allèrent à leur tour prendre une assiette et la remplir avec ce que leur proposait encore le buffet. Puis elles se posèrent dans un coin un peu à l'écart, dans l'espoir de pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

- Bon, fit Riza. Ca pourrait être pire : on est nourries, habillées et logées dans un palais impérial. Et nous ne sommes que danseuses !

- C'est vrai qu'être retenue captive dans un endroit aussi luxueux, ça relève plutôt du rêve, tellement ça semble contradictoire, répliqua Alizée.

- Oui, mais il ne manque qu'une chose dans mon rêve…

- Ton homme, c'est ça ? J'avoue que Jean me manque terriblement, sans compter qu'il serait ravi de me voir dans cette tenue !

- Tiens, à ce propos, les cours de danse du ventre vont nous être utiles pour leur faire plaisir ! plaisanta la blonde.

Alors qu'elles retrouvaient le sourire, une courtisane s'approcha d'elles.

- Excusez-moi, mais je vous ai entendues parler. Vous venez d'Amestris, c'est bien ça ? leur demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, c'est exact, répondit la jeune alchimiste.

- Mon père venait d'Amestris, lui aussi, et j'ai appris l'amestrien avec lui. Je m'appelle Lucy et je suis chanteuse dans le harem depuis cinq ans.

Lucy était très jolie : ses traits typiquement xingois contrastaient avec ses cheveux châtains. Elle portait une tenue similaire à celles de Riza et Alizée mais vert pâle. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon enserré d'un foulard de la couleur de sa tenue.

- Je suis Riza et voici Alizée, nous sommes toutes deux danseuses pour le harem et nous sommes arrivées aujourd'hui.

- Ah, je vois ! Je vais vous apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ici. Tout d'abord, nous sommes ici toutes traitées sur un pied d'égalité même si les maîtresses de l'empereur estiment avoir un plus haut statut que nous, les artistes. En général, le matin, on répète dans nos quartiers et l'après-midi, on se réunit afin de préparer des spectacles pour l'empereur. D'ailleurs, dans un mois, nous avons une grande représentation devant la cour pour fêter la paix qui règne dans le pays depuis trois ans. Quoi d'autre d'important ? Ah oui ! On se lève le matin vers huit heures, et on a une heure et demie pour manger, nous laver, nous habiller. Je pense vous avoir tout dit.

- On avait effectivement besoin de ces quelques détails. Merci beaucoup, fit Riza.

- Euh, hésita Alizée, est-ce que je peux vous demander comment vous êtes arrivée dans le harem ?

- Oh, mais bien sûr. Eh bien, si vous observez bien, vous remarquerez qu'on a toutes ici un petit truc différent des xingoises. Pour ma part, c'est mon métissage. J'imagine que pour vous deux, ça doit être vos cheveux blonds ou ondulés. De plus, vous êtes assez belles. Ca doit leur suffire comme critère de sélection. Donc, pour en revenir à votre question, j'ai été vendue par ma mère à un marchand d'esclaves. En fait, mon père est mort il y a sept ans et ma mère n'arrivait pas à gagner suffisamment d'argent pour me nourrir.

- Je suis désolée, fit la brunette, gênée. Je n'aurai pas dû vous poser cette question !

- Oh, ne soyez pas désolée. Je suis heureuse ici, on est quand même traitées comme des princesses et je corresponds avec ma mère régulièrement. Et elle va très bien, de son côté, même si je lui manque.

Une information capitale avait fait « tilt » dans les cerveaux de deux militaires.

- On peut écrire d'ici ? demanda Riza.

- Oui, mais seulement à nos familles, répondit Lucy.

- Je vois… fit la blonde.

- Au fait, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvées ici ? s'enquit la chanteuse.

- Oh, de la manière la plus naturelle du monde ! plaisanta Alizée.

- Oui, on a simplement été enlevées alors que nous étions en train de dîner avec nos fiancés, compléta Riza.

- Ohlà ! s'écria Lucy. Et ils sont au courant de votre situation ?

- Euh, fit Alizée.

- A vrai dire, on ne sait pas, répliqua la tireuse d'élite.

- Mais vous devez leur écrire, ne serait-ce que pour leur dire que vous êtes vivantes et bien traitées ! leur dit Lucy.

- Mais ils ne font pas partie de notre famille, enfin, officiellement, j'entends ! intervint l'alchimiste.

- A Xing, on considère un fiancé comme faisant partie de la famille, leur apprit Lucy.

- Je peux vous demander de me parler d'eux ? Je n'ai jamais eu de fiancé et je n'ai jamais connu l'amour, alors…

Les deux femmes acceptèrent avec plaisir de poursuivre leur discussion avec la jeune chanteuse. Cependant, toutes deux avaient la ferme intention de demander à Phuong de quoi écrire à leurs fiancés.

**A suivre…**

Je sais, c'est cruel de couper là, mais la deuxième partie est bien avancée et ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. En attendant, je ne suis pas contre une review !


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà la fin ! Désolée de finir ici mais je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration.**

**Par contre, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : je serai à la Japan Expo ce vendredi (le 4 juillet) et cosplayée en... (suspense !) Riza Hawkeye version jupe (ça doit pas être dur à repérer.)**

**Bone lecture !**

**Chap 8 (suite)**

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, en rentrant chez lui, Roy déchira littéralement l'enveloppe où son adresse avait été écrite par une main ô combien adorée !

« Mon trésor,

J'ai l'opportunité de t'écrire que je suis vivante et traitée comme une princesse dans le harem de l'Empereur de Xing. Rassure-toi, je ne suis que danseuse, et Alizée aussi. Nous avons apparemment été enlevées à cause de ma blondeur et des cheveux ondulés d'Alizée qui font fureur à Xing.

J'imagine que tu t'es lancé avec l'équipe à notre recherche, et faisant partie de cette même équipe en temps normal, je me dois de vous donner le maximum d'informations sur notre situation et comment nous sortir de là. Nous sommes logées, habillées, nourries, lavées et le tout dans une aile du palais impérial. A l'heure où je t'écris, nous avons déjà passé une nuit au harem. D'ici un mois suivant le jour où j'écris, une grande représentation en l'honneur de la paix dans le pays est donnée devant l'empereur et sa cour. Je pense que tu peux t'y incruster en tant qu'invité officiel représentant Amestris. Nous danserons pendant cette cérémonie, tu pourras nous y retrouver avec les habits du pays. Tu auras intérêt à rester concentrer sur la mission ! J'espère au passage que les dossiers ne s'amoncellent pas sur ton bureau, ni sur celui des autres !

Sur ce, je finirai en te disant que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que j'ai hâte de devenir ta femme !

J'espère que tu dormiras mieux, me sachant vivante, mon amour !

Riza. »

Roy relut cette lettre plusieurs fois et toujours avec le même plaisir. Ce fut lorsqu'un chien vint lui tirer le bas de son pantalon qu'il daigna se diriger dans la cuisine pour remplir deux estomacs. Pendant que le canidé mangeait, le beau brun lui dit :

- Hayate, mon grand, ta maîtresse va bien et elle devrait rentrer d'ici un mois.

Le chien afficha son bonheur devant cette bonne nouvelle en balayant l'air de sa queue. Ne vous étonnez pas de la présence de Black Hayate chez Roy ! Ce dernier avait accepté de s'en occuper puisque le brave toutou de son lieutenant allait aussi devenir le sien d'ici peu.

Cette nuit-là, Roy rêva de Riza dans sa tenue de danseuse xinguoise, cette dernière lui faisant bien évidemment des démonstrations de son occupation. Vous pouvez donc imaginer sa réaction quand un malheureux objet programmé pour le tirer des bras de Morphée accomplit sa tâche : le brun retint son bras qui amorçait un mouvement pour projeter ledit objet sur le mur, tout simplement mû par la pensée que son enquête avait fait un énorme pas.

Il arriva donc à l'heure et de très bonne humeur à son bureau. Il eut à peine le temps de poser son manteau qu'un grand blond arriva dans son bureau avec un sourire banane.

- Mon général ! fit-il en saluant son supérieur. J'ai reçu une lettre d'Alizée !! Elle est effectivement à Xing, où elle est…

- …danseuse dans un harem. Repos lieutenant, j'ai moi aussi reçu une lettre de Riza avec tous les détails susceptibles de nous aider dans l'enquête. Elle est toujours aussi consciencieuse !

Les deux hommes échangèrent les détails de leurs lettres respectives afin de trouver la meilleure manœuvre possible. Il s'avéra qu'Alizée s'était surtout contentée de dire à Jean qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle aimait énormément. Puis les deux amoureux allèrent informer leurs hommes des dernières nouvelles de Xing. Puis ils mirent ensemble un plan sur pied.

- Pour quelle raison iriez-vous rendre visite à l'empereur, général ? demanda Breda.

- Et accompagné de votre équipe, qui plus est ? compléta Fuery.

Les cinq hommes se mirent à réfléchir à un motif suffisamment sérieux, sans qu'il paraisse bidon. Ce fut Falman qui apporta la meilleure suggestion :

- J'ai entendu parler il y a quelques jours d'une alliance entre Amestris et Xing, en ce qui concerne leur élixirologie et notre alchimie. Le but serait d'améliorer et de compléter l'une et l'autre avec leurs lacunes respectives par rapport à l'autre.

Le temps que l'information soit décryptée par les autres cerveaux présents fut assez long.

- Eh mais, s'exclama Havoc, général, en tant qu'alchimiste d'Etat haut gradé, vous pourriez aller commencer les négociations avec l'empereur, non ?

- C'est effectivement une bonne idée ! approuva Mustang. Falman, savez-vous qui a proposé cette alliance ?

- Oui, général. Le commandant Kaleens en aurait parlé à un membre du parlement, qui est de sa famille. Ce parent est Pavel Kaleens et le sujet est d'actualité au parlement ; vous devriez contacter cet homme rapidement, si nous devons être à Xing dans trois semaines.

- Bien, répliqua le brun. Fuery, trouvez-moi les coordonnées de cet homme le plus vite possible !

- A vos ordres, mon général ! fit le petit brun à lunettes.

Moins de trois semaines plus tard, Roy et son équipe arrivaient à Xing, où ils étaient attendus par l'empereur pour entamer les négociations. Ils furent accueillis en grande pompe, avec chaise à porteur très luxueuse, et menés au palais. Là-bas, l'empereur les accueillit dans la grande salle du trône :

- Soyez les bienvenus à Xing, messieurs. Je suis ravi de vous recevoir pour discuter d'une alliance aussi profitable à nos deux pays. Etant donné l'heure avancée du jour, je vous propose de vous reposer de votre long voyage ce soir et d'entamer les négociations demain matin.

- Fort bien, Excellence, déclara Roy en s'inclinant. Je vous remercie, au nom de mon équipe, pour cet accueil.

L'empereur sourit puis reprit :

- Dans trois jours auront lieu les grandes célébrations de la paix dans notre pays. Vous y êtes bien entendu conviés.

- Nous y assisterons avec plaisir, Excellence, répondit Mustang.

L'empereur frappa dans ses mains et six domestiques apparurent.

- Ces domestiques vous mèneront à vos appartements et s'occuperont de vous au cours de votre séjour.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Mustang passa de nombreuses heures à discuter alchimie et élixirologie avec les élixirologistes de la cour. Quant à ses quatre subordonnés, ils étaient partagés en groupes de deux et, soit escortaient leur supérieur, soit exploraient la capitale –officiellement bien sûr ! Officieusement, c'est plus du tourisme pour certains.

Pendant ce temps, Riza et Alizée se préparaient pour leur représentation avec les autres courtisanes : elles avaient rapidement maîtrisé la danse de ventre et étaient maintenant vraiment au point niveau danse. Alors que les couturières faisaient les dernières retouches sur leurs tenues de scène, les deux militaires discutèrent :

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demanda Alizée.

- Je pense, oui. Les garçons doivent déjà être là, mais je ne sais pas comment ils vont s'y prendre. Pourvu qu'ils ne fassent pas éclater un scandale.

- Ca risque pourtant d'arriver ! On a été enlevées et emmenées de force ici ! Tout ce que j'espère, ce que ça ne mènera pas à un conflit entre Xing et Amestris.

- Je ne pense pas, la rassura Riza. Roy saura trouver les mots justes. Ishbal l'a suffisamment traumatisé pour qu'il mette tout en œuvre pour éviter une nouvelle guerre.

Les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas connaître le stratagème de Roy qui faisait tout pour consolider les liens amicaux entre Xing et Amestris.

Puis vint le grand soir de la cérémonie ; la salle du trône avait été aménagée de façon à ce que tous puissent voir la représentation. Une grande estrade rectangulaire avait été dressée au centre de la salle. De part et d'autre de trône de l'empereur étaient installés les invités d'honneur, à savoir quelques hauts personnages de Xing, ainsi que Roy et son équipe, représentant Amestris ; des bancs étaient disposés sur les deux côtés adjacents au trône et la partie en face restait libre et permettait l'accès des processions, courtisanes, saltimbanques, etc.

La cérémonie commença par l'arrivée de l'empereur, suivi des invités d'honneur. Tous vêtus d'habits d'apparat xingois, ils traversèrent l'estrade et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places respectives, le tout sur une marche traditionnelle. Puis vinrent les principaux artisans de la ville qui offrirent leurs plus belles œuvres originales à l'empereur.

Ensuite le spectacle commença : jongleurs, acrobates, magiciens s'enchaînèrent pendant une heure, puis ils laissèrent la place aux danseuses et musiciennes du Harem. Les musiciennes arrivèrent les premières, s'asseyant au pied du trône puis les danseuses firent leur entrée. Elles étaient toutes vêtues d'une tenue assez similaire à leurs tenues habituelles, en lin blanc et les broderies étant d'une couleur différente pour chacune d'entre elles. Elles portaient un simple bandeau dans les cheveux et un voile leur couvraient le bas du visage. Les danseuses formaient un cercle et les deux nouvelles furent présentées à l'empereur en dansant devant lui. Les hommes présents se délectèrent des mouvements de hanches de ces femmes, mais Roy et Jean étaient hypnotisés par leurs belles. Mustang eut cependant assez de jugeote pour dire une phrase primordiale à l'empereur, à côté duquel il était assis.

- Excellence, j'aimerais vous entretenir d'un sujet important. Pourriez-vous m'accorder une entrevue privée ?

Ce à quoi l'empereur répondit, trop absorbé par le spectacle :

- Demain ici dix heures.

La danse envoûtante des courtisanes dura encore bien cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles deux militaires se régalèrent des mouvements de hanches de leurs chéries respectives. Puis le spectacle se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. Chacun se retira donc chez soi et se coucha. Mais le sommeil tarda à venir pour Roy et Jean, impatients à l'idée de retrouver leurs chéries le lendemain. Il en était de même pour lesdites chéries, qui mirent du temps avant de se coucher, du reste : elles devaient obéir à tout un rituel pour se déshabiller et se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, nos deux militaires amoureux se rendirent à l'heure dite au rendez-vous fixé par l'empereur. Leur nuit se lisait sur leur visage, mais la joie des retrouvailles gommait ces traits. Après les salutations habituelles, l'empereur leur demanda la raison de cet entretien privé.

- Altesse, répondit Roy. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, deux membres de mon équipe ont été enlevées à Central City. L'enquête n'a rien donné mais nous avons eu la surprise de les retrouver hier soir parmi vos danseuses.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna le souverain. Elles étaient voilées, comment avez-vous pu les reconnaître ?

- Eh bien, fit Havoc, elles étaient près de nous pendant leur danse et certains détails ne trompent pas.

- Des détails ? demanda le Xingois.

- Oui, reprit Roy. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que deux d'entre elles avaient des cheveux différents des femmes de Xing. Par ailleurs, je suis fiancé à l'une d'elles et j'ai reconnu sa bague de fiançailles.

- Hum, fit l'empereur. Il me semblait bien que Laï, le responsable du Harem n'était pas net et je cherchais un moyen de le coincer. Merci de m'apporter cette opportunité. Pouvez-vous me donner leurs noms, que j'aille les envoyer chercher ?

- Bien sûr, Altesse. Elles s'appellent Riza Hawkeye et Alizée Kaleens.

L'empereur appela deux domestiques qui partirent chercher les deux captives pour l'un et Laï pour l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Riza et Alizée étaient en train de prendre leur bain et partageaient leur excitation et leur bonheur d'avoir revu leurs chéris et de bientôt partir d'ici.

- Je ne tiens pas en place. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas sauter au cou de mon Jeannot d'amour ! disait Alizée, des étoiles plein les mirettes.

- Moi aussi je suis excitée comme une puce, mais j'ai appris à me contrôler depuis dix ans. Sinon, j'aurais fini par violer Roy au bureau, depuis le temps ! rit la blonde.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par une des servantes qui vint les prévenir que l'empereur les demandait. Elles avaient parfaitement compris pourquoi et s'habillèrent promptement, afin de ne pas faire trop attendre l'empereur, et accessoirement leurs hommes.

En arrivant dans la salle du trône, elles virent Jean et Roy au pied du trône et l'Empereur sur ce dernier. Elles résistèrent à une envie monstre de sauter au cou de l'être aimé et écoutèrent ce que l'empereur avait à leur dire.

- Mesdemoiselles, ces deux hommes m'ont fait savoir que vous faites équipe avec eux et que vous avez été enlevées. Je n'irai pas remettre en cause la parole de militaires amestriens, venus de plus pour créer une alliance. De plus, vous avez répondu aux noms qu'ils nous ont donnés, alors je pense que je peux vous laisser repartir avec eux dans votre pays. Mais avant, j'aimerais avoir votre version des faits afin de pouvoir la confronter avec celle de la personne que je soupçonne.

- Bien sûr, Excellence, répondit Riza.

Les deux femmes racontèrent leur mésaventure, en répondant aux questions de l'empereur qui demandait des détails. Puis il les remercia. Les deux ex-danseuses tournèrent leur regard, semblant leur demander si elles pouvaient leur sauter dessus. Finalement, ce fut Roy qui le leur permit :

- Son Altesse sait à quoi s'en tenir en ce qui concerne nos relations.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton sérieux, restant en mission diplomatique. C'est pourquoi les deux femmes se contentèrent d'un léger baiser, mais comptaient bien se rattraper plus tard en tête-à-tête avec leurs hommes.

Mais un domestique annonça le responsable du Harem impérial. L'empereur invita les quatre Amestriens à se retirer dans une pièce adjacente, d'où ils pourraient entendre la conversation sans être vus. Puis le coupable fut introduit.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, Altesse ?

- Oui, mon cher Laï. Il m'a semblé hier que certaines danseuses étaient nouvelles. Serait-ce le fruit de mon imagination ?

- Non, Excellence. J'ai effectivement acheté deux esclaves le mois dernier. Elles vous ont été présentées hier au soir.

- Elles n'avaient pourtant pas l'air de Xing. Etait-ce vraiment des esclaves ?

- Effectivement, elles sont Amestriennes. Mais je les ai achetées à un marché aux esclaves, j'en déduis donc que ce sont deux esclaves.

A côté, deux hommes bouillaient de rage mais étaient contenus par deux femmes. L'interrogatoire dura encore quelques minutes, puis l'empereur déclara :

- Laï, savez-vous que des rumeurs circulent, comme quoi vous auriez fait enlever la plupart des courtisanes de mon harem ?

- Oui, je sais. Mais il ne faut pas tenir compte de ces racontars, Altesse. Je vous ai toujours servi avec loyauté.

- Menteur ! fit le dirigeant. Tu as déjà été accusé de vol dans les caisses royales, de viols sur les courtisanes et les femmes vivant dans le palais. Je t'ai trop fait confiance mais cette fois-ci, j'ai trouvé comment te confondre.

- Mais, Altesse…

- Silence ! Qu'on fasse entrer les Amestriens.

Laï pâlit en voyant ses deux nouvelles recrues aux côtés des deux militaires. Il n'osa pas réagir, aussi l'empereur en profita pour le faire écrouer en attendant son procès. Puis il congédia les militaires et les deux femmes purent retrouver leurs tenues militaires et leur rôle au sein de l'équipe. Elles furent bien entendu logées avec leurs chéris, et savourèrent leurs retrouvailles dès qu'ils furent seuls. Le reste de l'équipe fut évidemment ravi de les retrouver, même si cela signifiait le retour du tyran des dossiers.

Deux jours après, l'équipe de Roy repartait avec une copie du pacte alchimico-élixirologique entre Xing et Amestris, copie qui devait recevoir la signature de l'instigateur du projet. Ils rentrèrent donc chargés de souvenirs en tout genre, mais pressés de quitter ce pays si chaud.

Un an plus tard, Riza Hawkeye était devenue Madame Mustang mais gardait son nom de jeune fille au sein de l'armée. Il paraîtrait qu'un petit Mustang soit prévu pour l'an prochain, mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur.

Jean et Alizée avaient emménagé ensemble depuis quelques mois et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Au niveau du travail, l'équipe continuait à alterner des longues semaines cloîtrés au bureau avec quelques jours passés en mission. Mais deux membres masculins de cette même équipe semblaient s'occuper des dossiers avec plus d'entrain qu'avant. Allez savoir si leur femme/petite amie n'y sont pas pour quelque chose…

**FIN**

**Et oubliez pas de reviewer !**


End file.
